Secrets of the Heart
by moonstar22
Summary: Ten Things you never knew about Harry Potter Characters. Starts with Voldemort. will update every week. Disclaimer: becuase I forgot to add it I don't own any of this. I wish I did but unfortunatly, I don't. Please review!
1. Voldemort

**Voldemort's Biggest Secrets**

He always wished for a mother, ever since he learned of his own mother's death. He remembered staying up late at night, wishing for someone to come, to tell him that they were his parents and that they had come to take him away, that they loved him. But they never came and he denied ever wishing for it, even to himself.

He enjoyed killing. That's what made his transformation from Tom to Voldemort so easy. He liked having power over people. He liked seeing them grovel and beg before he killed. He told himself that, if he could live without parents, then so could those children whose parents he killed. He never regretted killing a woman or a child. Except once… and that death haunted him for the rest of his life.

Hogwarts was fun, Hogwarts was easy. He loved it there. The only thing that he didn't love was Dumbledore. Dumbledore scared him in a way that only two other people have ever frightened him. But Dumbledore was only one person. He, Tom Riddle, he knew Hogwarts and its students. That's how he made Severus Snape a loyal follower, his favorite, his most perfect. The night he went to Godric's Hollow, he had every intention of letting Lily Potter live. After all, Severus was his most loyal follower. Severus was the one who told him where the Potters were. Severus deserved to be rewarded and if he wanted the mudblood, then Lord Voldemort would reward him and not kill the mudblood. But, when, that night, he lost power, he never forgave Severus. It was because of Severus that he was haunted forever by those almond shaped, emerald green eyes.

He killed James easily. The man didn't even have time to pick up his wand when Voldemort burst in the door and he had considered playing with James, the way Bella played with her prey. But the sound of a door slamming and the sound of a baby crying pushed those thoughts away and he killed James with a simple curse. But for an instant, when James's eyes met his and James smiled, a small smile as he thought of his wife and child, Voldemort wished that he had a father like James; that he had a father who cared for him and would die for him.

The moment he saw Lily Potter, he knew that she would have to die that night. Because he saw in her everything he had wished for when he was a child. He saw fear in her eyes but he also saw determination and something that he could neither explain nor understand. For an instant that night, he was afraid of her. He felt that, if he didn't have his horcruxes and if Lily Potter had a wand, he would be dead before he could even draw a breath because he had threatened her son. But he offered Lily a chance anyway, because of what Severus had asked him. But she refused to stand aside and he killed her and for a moment, he felt guilty. It was the only death he ever felt guilty for, and he hated himself for it.

When he turned his wand on Harry, for a second, he felt guilt well up inside him. Harry was a baby, a sweet innocent baby who was completely unaware that he had just lost his parents and was about to lose his own life. He remembers Harry smiling at him and giggling and clapping his hands, thinking it was his father underneath that cloak. For a moment, Voldemort considered letting him live, giving him a chance. But then he saw Harry's eyes, his mother's eyes, and he remembered the determination and….. and love in Lily's eyes and turned his wand on Harry. That would show her that no one defied Lord Voldemort. Then, in an instant, his world seemed to end and the pain was unbearable.

Of course he remembers his attempts at the Sorcerer's stone. He doesn't remember Harry, though, or the fight. He remembers looking into the mirror of Erised and he remembers seeing a man, an aging man who…who looked exactly like he did before his transformation from Tom to Voldemort. He remembers the man having his arm around a woman wearing a golden locket with an ornate, serpentine S on it. He remembers the two people smiling at him and seeing himself as immortal, all powerful and he remembers them telling him that they're proud of him, that they love him. He will never know that he saw his parents, that he saw the same thing that Harry saw when he looked in the mirror.

He remembers the Chamber of Secrets as well. He remembers Ginny and how silly she was. But some part of Ginny, some small part of her, reminded him of Lily Potter, and he knew that he would never get over the guilt he felt at killing her, that he would never forget that blaze in her eyes when she saw him and refused to step aside. So he became even more determined to absorb her, to befriend her and to trick her. But he remembers Harry coming to save her, and for a moment, as Tom, he remembers thinking how much Harry is like him, a Parslemouth with black hair, favored by all the teachers, brilliant, brave, and wonderful. He considered trying to turn Harry to the dark side, to become his most loyal follower, to become his…dare he say it…..his partner. But then he saw the hate in Harry's eyes and he remembered Lily. It was Harry's eyes that protected him from ever being turned, from ever having Voldemort consider bothering to turn him to the dark side.

He was terrified in the graveyard, during his duel with Harry. Not only because Harry had embraced death, but because, like every time he saw Harry, he saw Lily. And he remembered that fear he felt the night he was in Godric's Hollow. He knew he couldn't die but his horcruxes were little comfort that night. Because he saw Lily and James glaring at him that night, both in their son and in their memories, in the ghosts that came out of his wand. If looks could kill, he'd have died more than a hundred times. Lily and James….the only deaths that haunted him, even when he was but a ghost himself.

He never thought that he would die. He couldn't die. He was Lord Voldemort. But he knew that he would, the instant he realized that Harry was alive, that his curse hadn't worked, again, that he had failed, again. He knew, the minute Mrs. Weasley killed Bella, that nothing could beat a mother's love for her child. He never loved Bella, not the way she loved him, but her death scared him, the same way seeing Harry in front of him, wand out, eyes blazing, scared him. Because Voldemort knew he would die. It was Lily in front of him. It was James, and they were waiting for him, waiting to torment him in the afterlife. He saw them, the Potters, standing behind their son, Harry and he remembered the look Lily gave him the night she died. And when he saw the flash of green, he felt fear, but for the first time in his life, Voldemort felt regret, regret that he'd had so little love in his life, and then, he felt nothing at all.


	2. Narcissa Black Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this. Wish i did. Don't

Narcissa Malfoy (nee. Black)'s Greatest Secrets

She remembered growing up as the pampered Princess of the family, surrounded by servants and maids who catered to her every whim. She remembered her sisters and, when she was growing up, she knew that Andromeda and Bellatrix were the two most important people in the world to her.

She remembers Hogwarts too, but it was never something she was proud off. And she knew, the minute she entered Hogwarts, that she would lose one of her sisters because Andromeda had been in Gryffindor and Bellatrix was in Slytherin, just like she was. But she hoped she was wrong, she prayed that her family would forget houses and she could go back to the way it was before, her as the innocent sister protected by kind, motherly Andy and strong, willful Bella.

But, in Hogwarts, she never saw Andy and Bella was too busy with her own friends, so Narcissa turned to Severus Snape and he introduced her to Lily Evans. It wasn't until her fourth year that she actually knew Lily was a muggle-born. It wasn't until then that she cared. But once she found out….once Bella found out, that was the end of her friendship with Lily. She regretted it to this day, especially when, in her seventh year, Lily, now Head Girl, caught her sneaking out to meet Lucius, late at night. Lily had let her off with a warning, saying that she would tell no one, convincing her boyfriend, James Potter, the Head Boy, not to tell anyone because Lily remembered that one time, in her fourth year, that Narcissa stopped Bella and Lucius from cursing Lily because she was a muggle-born. Narcissa never forgot that and it haunted her for a long time because, since then, she felt indebted to Lily because it was Severus who stopped them, not her.

She liked Sirius when she was growing up. He was exactly her age and he was funny. When they were growing up, they were friends, close friends. Sirius was honest and faithful and fun to be around. They got in so much trouble together and she remembered it fondly. But then, Sirius got sorted into Gryffindor and they barely talked to each other after that. As they grew older, they started disliking each other and by the time they left Hogwarts, they were enemies. She blamed the Sorting Hat for tearing her away from both her sister and her best friend and for destroying everything she loved about her family. She knew it wasn't fair, but she blamed him anyway.

She understood why Andromeda left and, she wished that she had the courage to do the same. But she didn't. She did go to Andy's house in her seventh year though, snuck away from her classmates during a Hogsmead weekend and went. And Andy thanked her for coming. That was the last time they ever spoke until after Nymphadora's death. When she found out that her niece was dead and Bella had killed her, she knew that she was the only one who could help Andy ever recover from her grief, and she knew she had to do it, to reconcile with her sister. Because if she didn't have Andy, who did she have?

She loved Bella, honestly she did. But she was always closer to Andy. Andy was the kind one, the one she turned to when she was hurt or wanted love, even though Andy was almost ten years older than she was. Bella was hard and cold. By the time Bella was married, Narcissa disliked Bella for the person she'd become. When she killed Sirius, Narcissa knew she hated Bella. Bella had torn her life apart. Bella murdered their cousin, Sirius. Bella killed Nymphadora, the sweet girl who looked exactly like her mother when she wanted to. Narcissa liked Dora, the small, confident little girl, eleven years her junior that she met for the first time when she was in her seventh year at Hogwarts. But Bella killed her, and in a way, Bella killed a part of her. It was because of Bella's threats to write home and to hurt her that she broke off her friendship with Lily. It was Bella's fault, she felt, that Andy and Sirius left the family. Bella had destroyed her family and she hated her for it.

She loved Lucius, honestly, she did. And she knew that Lucius loved her. But, after Draco was born, a small part of her stopped trusting him. Because Draco was hers. Draco was everything to her. And she loved him more than she thought possible. He ruined that, his association with the Dark Lord ruined Draco's innocence and it was because of him that Draco became a death eater. When Draco was branded with the dark mark, she hated herself for it because she had failed to protect her son. During the battle of Hogwarts, all she felt was fear. She didn't have a wand, she gave her wand to Draco, who tried to refuse it, but she insisted. She was grateful, because Draco was alive and she vowed that she would never let him go again.

The first time she saw Harry Potter, she instantly disliked him, not for defeating the Dark Lord, but because he reminded her so much of James Potter. She never forgave James for what he did to Severus, not the pranking, but the fact that he married Lily. She was the only one Severus ever told about his love for Lily and in an instant, she disliked Harry for all the pain his father had caused her best friend. When he slighted Draco and when Draco wrote home about his desire to make Harry his friend and eventually, of their rivalry, she echoed his beliefs and turned to hate and dislike as a way of protecting Draco from every blow, both physical and verbal, that she felt Harry dealt him. She regretted it later but she had to protect her son any way she knew how.

But when he was vulnerable, and she was forced to check if he was dead or alive, Narcissa couldn't do it. She just couldn't leave him to die, even though she could easily get into the castle to find Draco without him. He was Draco's age. He was just a boy and he was _right._ And most of all, she remembered the great debt she owed Lily from her seventh year. So she proclaimed him dead and finally, the debt she owed Lily Potter was cleared.

The war was a turning point in her life. After the war, she finally lived the life she had longed for. She reconciled with Andromeda and lived to see Draco married. And she had a grandchild. Narcissa honestly liked Astoria, she was a pure blood, maybe not a family that was as old as the Malfoys but pureblood and Scorpius, Scorpius was everything to her, the same way Draco was. But then….Scorpius fell in love with Lily Potter and suddenly ….suddenly, the Potters weren't so bad anymore. After all, Harry had saved Draco's life twice. So she forgave them and honestly liked Lily. Yes, she lived a long, happy life and she knew, the first time she held Scorpius's first child with Lily Potter-Malfoy, she knew that she had attained the life she dreamed of.

Please review and tell me who else you would like me to do!!!!!


	3. Lucius Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this. J.K. R. does. If i did. I wouldn't be living here.

Lucius Malfoy's Biggest Secrets

He was always a rich, pampered boy and always had everything he wanted. But, when he went to Hogwarts, suddenly none of that mattered. He was just a small, insignificant first year and none of the other Slytherins paid any attention to him and he hated that. Then he met Bellatrix Black, Rodoluphus Lestrange, and Antonin Dolohov and they became his friends. Of the four of them, Bella was the only girl and the only one who was also from an ancient pureblood family. He liked Bella and, for a while, thought he was in love with her.

Then, in his sixth year, he began to notice Narcissa. He knew her before as Bella's sister and later as Severus's best friend but never as Narcissa. It was the year after, when she and Severus stood up to them when they tried to curse Lily Evans did he really start to notice her. He started meeting her in Hogsmead every weekend during her fifth year. He liked her, he really did, and by time he was twenty, he loved her. She was in her seventh year when they got engaged and were married soon after she left Hogwarts. His parents were happy and so was he. After all, she was a Slytherin from a prominent pure blood family and she was really beautiful with her sheets of long, silvery-blonde hair, just like him. And for a while, she was everything to him.

It was around the same time that he joined the Dark Lord. He never regretted joining, because, even after the Dark Lord fell, he was never convicted. And finally, his parents were proud of him for ridding their world of those unworthy to do magic. His prejudices, the ones he'd held since he was born, were finally paying off and he became one of the most loyal servants of the Dark Lord. Then, suddenly, the Dark Lord was gone, defeated by a baby the same age as his son and, he couldn't help it but, he despised Harry Potter, for ruining the world and letting muggle-lovers like Albus Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley run wild once more. And the Dark Lord, the great Dark Lord was gone and suddenly, that Dark Mark on his arm wasn't something that gave him the respect he so desperately desired. Suddenly, the Dark Mark was something that alienated him, something that made people avoid him and refuse to talk to him. So he pretended that it was all a mistake, that everything he did was because of a curse. Then, when Sirius Black escaped, he knew that he was tired of pretending, he wanted to kill.

His parents died just before Draco was born and like all other pure blood males, he never really grieved when they died because, like all other pure blood males, he inherited his father's fortune upon his death. He regretted it later, not learning from his parents because, once Draco was born, he had no idea how to raise him and, all of a sudden, he was responsible for this tiny, perfect little life.

Draco was perfect. Draco was his little boy, his pampered little boy. Then, suddenly, it was time to let Draco go to Hogwarts. And Draco wrote home about Harry Potter, and in an instance, his intense dislike for Harry Potter grew into a deep loathing. And when he met him for the first time at Flourish and Blotts, he finally knew that everything Draco said about the boy was right but a small part of him wanted Harry to be Draco's friend. But he also knew that this was his once chance to take revenge on both the Weasleys and on Harry Potter, so he slipped the diary into Ginny's cauldron, hoping to discredit them for housing a dark artifact at a later date, only that later date never came.

Dobby lived with him since he was little. They grew up together, always him the master and Dobby as the servant but, in a small way, he felt that Dobby was the last connection he had to his parents. Dobby had been his present for his fifth birthday and as they grew older, he grew crueler. But a small part of him still remembered that adorable little elf that his parents gave him and he would never forgive Harry for freeing Dobby, especially when Dobby freed their prisoners and when Bella killed him five years later.

He hated Sirius Black. He'd always hated Sirius Black, even in school. So when he heard that Sirius had escaped, he vowed that, if he ever found Sirius, he'd kill him. Sirius was arrogant and proud and now, he was being called the Dark Lord's most faithful follower, a title any one of them would kill for. And Peter, Peter Pettigrew had to be alive, that was the only reason Sirius Black escaped and he swore, at that moment, he didn't know which of the two he hated more.

Returning to Voldemort was easy. He'd promised lifetime service, hadn't he? But after the failure in the ministry and after he was liberated from Azkaban, suddenly, Voldemort appeared much worse, what Voldemort was doing appeared much worse. And Harry Potter, the Harry Potter that he had hated and railed against, was their only hope in stopping him. And then, all of a sudden, Voldemort demanded the one thing his was never willing to give up. Voldemort demanded Draco and, at that moment, Lucius knew that he hated him more than he hated anyone else and would never willingly follow him again. Because Draco was his boy, his darling boy, and Voldemort was treating him like he was a piece of meat that could be disposed off easily.

The war was horrible, Voldemort having Draco in his service was one thing, but Voldemort in their house, eating off their table, forcing them to bow to his every whim in his own house, in his parents' house, in the house that had been in the family for hundreds of years, was torture. And when Potter turned up and they allowed him to escape, suddenly the torture was much worse. Finally, during the battle of Hogwarts, he made his choice. His family was more important than any debt he owed the Dark Lord, his son was a hundred times more important and when they were finally reunited after the war was over, he vowed never to let Draco go again.

He liked Astoria. She was beautiful and lively and she honestly loved Draco. He welcomed her into the family immediately and, when she gave them Scorpius, he knew that it was one of the happiest moments of his life. But Scorpius…..Scorpius was different. Scorpius was in Gryffindor and was friends with Albus Potter, the son of that Potter Boy and though Draco and Harry made peace after the war, Lucius never liked Harry. But Scorpius was his grandson and he loved him. So when Scorpius married Potter's daughter Lily, suddenly every fear he had when Scorpius was first sorted into Gryffindor was realized and he was related to….to Potter. It was only after he saw the way they looked at each other, after Lily gave birth to their first child that he truly accepted Lily Potter-Malfoy into the family. He never regretted that decision and finally, he was happy.

**Review!!!!** And tell me who else you want to see. Next up. Draco


	4. Author's Note

Authors Note:

Thanks for the reviews. Just a quick note: I always imagined Andromeda to be the oldest of the Black sisters, Bellatrix in the middle and Narcissa the youngest. I know JKR described it differently but I thought this way would make more sense in terms of the ages of thier children and on the influence each had on the other.

Thanks.


	5. Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer:**

Like every girl, I wish I owned Draco Malfoy.

Like every sane person, I wish I owned H.P.

Like every writer, I wish I was J.K.R.

Unfortunately for me, I'm not.

I don't own anything, only thier thoughts. (Insert evil laugh here)

Draco Malfoy's Greatest Secrets

He never thought that his parents' beliefs about purebloods, mudbloods, and half-bloods would ever get him in trouble or ever do anything that would stop him from making sense. The first time he ever doubted what his parents told him was when he met Harry Potter for the first time in Diagon alley. He remembered telling him about houses and insulting Hagrid, the gamekeeper. Then he saw the anger and….and disgust in Potter's face and, at that moment, began to doubt everything his parents had ever told him about blood purity.

He always got everything he wanted, always. He meant the world to his parents and they gave him everything he ever wanted, ever needed and ever desired. The first time he heard the word no was when he met Harry Potter, the great, famous Harry Potter. He'd always dreamed of being the best friend to Harry Potter, the Harry Potter. He always thought that he would be the one to help Harry adjust to the wizarding world, that they would become best friends, like brothers and he, Draco, would get some of the fame that Harry so unfairly had. But he also remembered the cold, hard look in Potter's eyes when he told him that he didn't want to be friends and, in an instant, all his dreams of friendship crashed. Slowly, disappointment turned to anger and hate.

But it wasn't only disappointment. He was jealous of Harry. In Slytherin, you didn't have friends, you had allies and they never, ever stood up for each other the way Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws did. Slytherins didn't really like or trust each other. So he always envied Harry for his friends, for Ron and Hermione and Ginny and Neville and Luna. So he made fun of them to hide his hurt and disappointment that he would never have friends like that. He also envied Harry for his fame, for how all the teachers liked him because he was the famous, brave Harry Potter. How all the teachers liked Hermione Granger, the mudblood, because she was the most intelligent witch of her age, and they liked Ron because of his family. They never liked him the same way and he was envious of that. The only true friend he ever had was Theo Nott and the only teacher who ever liked him was Professor Snape. Soon envy turned to anger and hate.

He enjoyed Hogwarts, not because of studies or his friends, but because of all the people who admired him, especially Pansy. He never loved Pansy, or even liked her. Oh, he did at first but, after a while, he saw how shallow and self centered she was, and considered breaking it off with her. But she worshiped him, and he liked that. So he hung on to her until he left HoHogHogwarts. Hel ied. Hogwarts.

He lied. He honestly liked Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger, or he would have if they would even consider looking at him. But their hatred of him hurt his pride and, instead of wondering how to change so that they wouldn't hate him, he hated them in return. It wasn't until after the Second War that he ever regretted listening to what his parents taught him about how to deal with people who don't like him. He always regretted turning to hate rather than changing himself to make others like him. He always bought friendship and it wasn't until he met Astoria that he ever realized how wrong he was.

He didn't really care one way or the other about Voldemort. He remembered tracing his father's dark mark when he was a little boy, looking up into his father's eyes and asking him what it was. He also remembered the disapproval in his mother's eyes when his father answered. When he was a little boy, his parents told him about an evil Dark Lord. He thought it was just nightmare his parents made up to scare him. Then, when they told him about Harry Potter, the nightmare became history, something that could neither hurt nor help you, just a fact that you lived with. But then, Voldemort was back and, he was safe. His father was a death eater and he was a member of one of the oldest families and was pure blood. But then, his father was in prison and his father's master was insisting that he take his father's place. Getting the dark mark burned into his arm was the worst day of his life and it was the scariest thing he had ever done, until he proposed to his wife. It was that fear which made him agree to kill Dumbledore, though he never intended to do it. He was afraid of what would happen if he refused and he knew that he had to protect his mother, no matter what.

He didn't like his aunt Bellatrix. She was obsessed. She was cruel. It was only after Aunt Bellatrix and her beloved Lord moved into his house did his mother tell him about Andromeda. He remembered her weeping at night, crying for her sister to help her, crying to God, asking why her sister left. When he confronted her about it, she told him about Andy, and they cried together. He never admitted it but he longed to meet his aunt Andy and hoped that, one day, she would forgive them and they could be a family again.

The battle of Hogwarts was terrifying. His friends were here. His family was here. And then, he was running through the castle and Crabbe and Goyle….were starting the feindfyre in Room of Requirement and Harry Potter, the Harry Potter saved his life and saved Goyle's life, though Crabbe was killed by his own spell. He remembered Ron crying out to Harry that he'd never forgive him if they died for Draco Malfoy but Harry insisted on saving them anyway. And he knew that he'd be indebted to Harry Potter for the rest of his life.

After the battle, after Voldemort died, he left home for a while. He traveled everywhere, he traveled anywhere, just to get away from it all. It was on one of these voyages that he met Astoria again. He'd known her at Hogwarts in his seventh year. She was a beautiful, pert sixth year Ravenclaw when he was in seventh. She was a friend of Myrtle's and Myrtle was the one who introduced them that year. He met her in Paris, where he was living for a few months. By the time he returned to England with her, he was in love with her. She was the only one he trusted completely, save his mother. She returned to Hogwarts for her seventh year and, after she graduated, they started dating and were married soon after.

Astoria was everything to him and his marriage was the happiest day of his life. Only one day was happier, and that was when Scorpius was born. All too soon, it was time to let Scorpius go to Hogwarts and he knew that Scorpius would be alright….but Gryffindor……Albus Potter. True, he and Harry had reconciled after the war but they were never the best of friends. But despite it all, he loved his son more than anyone else in the world. Then Scorpius started dating Lily Potter….Lilly Potter. It took him a while to accept the girl and he doubted that his father ever would. But the girl was sweet and kind and Scorpius honestly loved her and she made him happy. By the time he proposed, Draco really liked Lily. By the time they were married, he had accepted her as part of the family just as he knew Harry had accepted his son into their family and he was grateful because a small part of him had never stopped envying Harry and doubted that he ever would. Then, he held his first grandchild and he saw Harry standing beside him, tears in his eyes and he placed his arm around Harry's shoulder, he knew that, at long last, he and Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, were friends.

**Please Reveiw**.

Please tell me which characters you would like to see. I have already gotten a request to see Bella. I'm working on it. But for now, enjoy this one and Lily Evans Potter after this.


	6. Lily Evans Potter

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own any of this. I wish I did. Really, I do.

If anyone wants to get me the royalties for H.P. for Christmas. feel free.

Lily Potter (nee Evans)'s Greatest Secrets

She always believed in magic, always. When her parents told her stories about witches and wizards and unicorns and dragons, she never doubted for a minute that they were real. It was Petunia who laughed at her and called her a baby for still believing in things like fairies. So, to please Petunia, she'd pretended like she didn't believe it either. But she never stopped, and she believed that that was why she became a witch though Petunia didn't.

She never loved Severus. The first time she saw him, she pitied him. Then, as they talked and played, they became friends, best friends. But she could never have loved him, ever. She knew he loved her and she felt horrible, because nothing in the world could make her feel the same way. Severus was her only friend growing up. The other kids didn't like her because of the things that happened around her. Of course she didn't know it was magic then, but Severus was different. Severus was like her though a small part of her knew that their friendship could not last because, as with Muggles, wizards were different from each other. And Severus and Lily were too different.

But once they got to Hogwarts, everything between them changed. Lily made more friends, lots more friends, most of which grew up to be aurors or healers or other great, influential members of society. Her best friends, Emmaline Vance and Alice Prewett (later Alice Longbottom), both became aurors and joined the Order, just like she did. But Severus, Severus made friends with a group that joined Voldemort almost as soon as they left Hogwarts. While her mentor was Alice's cousin Fabian Prewett, who was in his fourth year when she was in her first. Severus's mentor was Lucius Malfoy, who was the same age as Fabian. Fabian became and auror. Lucius was one of the Death Eaters who helped murder Fabian and his brother Gideon. Perhaps circumstance tore Lily and Severus apart, or perhaps it was the difference between Gryffindor and Slytherin, or the fact that they came from two different backgrounds. But the rift between Lily and Severus began to form the day after the sorting separated them and it hurt more than Lily would admit, just as the way him calling her a mudblood hurt more than she would ever tell anyone, more than she ever allowed anyone to know.

She noticed James Potter the day she met him aboard the Hogwarts Express. She always thought that he was arrogant and proud but never a bully. He didn't know it, but she'd seen the Slytherins try to curse him and his friends when they were not looking. But they were annoying, and more than once, she would have murdered them or cursed the heck out of them if….if James Potter wasn't the best damn dueler in the school, save for her. By the time they were in fifth year, she was developing a slight crush on him. The day Severus called her a mudblood and James stood up for her, she knew that she really liked him. When she found out that he was the Head Boy to her Head Girl and felt giddy, because she got to work with James Potter, she knew she loved him. But she refused to admit it and she hated herself for actually liking him. So, she masked her love away, enough that even she started to believe that she hated him, because she couldn't bear to love James Potter, because you had to feel something, so she replaced love with hate, even though she regretted it for the rest of her life. She was in her seventh year when she finally admitted that she loved him and they'd been together ever since.

She loved Hogwarts, honestly, she did. There was a spot by the lake, near the forest that she loved. She would sit there for long hours, just sitting and staring across the lake, wondering at its beauty. It was her recluse. This was the spot she retreated to when Severus called her a mudblood. She spent the afternoon crying when that happened. Only one other person ever knew about that spot, and that was James Potter. She didn't know it, but he retreated there as well, just to think. He was there that day, he'd followed her to make sure she was okay and she knew he was there. She could feel his presence. He saw her crying and, somehow, just the fact that he was there helped her because she knew that at least one person cared for her. It was then that she realized that he loved her, probably more than he loved anyone else, and she felt guilty about treating him so badly.

It was the winter of her seventh year when her parents died. They were murdered by Death Eaters who had hunted them down just to hurt her since she'd just turned down Voldemort's offer of joining him. It was Professor McGonagall who told her, right after breakfast. The news….it shocked her to her core. Her parents were everything to her. They were the only family she had left. The rest of her family shared the same views as Petunia and she wasn't close to any of them. She remembers thanking Professor McGonagall and then running. She ran to her spot….the spot she went where she wanted to be alone or to think, under a tree, near the lake in a part that bordered the forest. She didn't even stop to get her cloak, even though the skies foretold a great storm and it was the middle of December and it was COLD. But she went anyway and, by the time she reached there, her limbs were on fire from the cold. It was a matter of minutes before she was numb but she didn't care. Her tears froze on her cheeks because it was so cold but she cried anyway. Her friends didn't come because they knew they shouldn't bother her when she was in her spot but a small part of her wished that, for once, they wouldn't listen to her and that they would come.

It was James who found her around noon, after lunch, when he noticed that she was missing. They had been working together as Head Boy and Head Girl all year and….he'd noticed, so he took his broom and went out searching for her. By the time he found her, she was almost delirious from cold and sorrow and the storm was getting worse. He'd taken care of her. He was easily the only reason she survived that storm because he'd conjured up a shelter and lit a fire. He'd taken care of her and summoned food from the castle because the storm was too bad for them to find their way back. He'd taken care of her, hugged her, and she'd cried to him. He kept her alive through the night and had carried her back to the castle the next morning and up to the Hospital Wing where he didn't leave her side. Even after she was dismissed from the Hospital the week after, he stayed with her all day, just to make sure she was alright. It was then she realized that she loved him and, when she told him, he vowed never to let her go, and he didn't. He never did again.

After her parents died, James was her rock. She blamed magic for everything. It was magic that had torn her away from Petunia, from the rest of her family, it was the reason they all thought she was a freak. It was because she was magic did they torture and kill her parents and, of course, she blamed herself. James pulled her out of it. He took her home with him for the winter holidays so she wouldn't be alone, introduced her to Mr. and Mrs. Potter. And took care of her, no matter what, even after they returned to Hogwarts. If she didn't have James, she didn't think that she would have survived that. At that moment, she knew that James was everything to her and that she'd always loved him, even if she'd never admitted it before.

Fighting for the Order was easy. It was one of the easiest things that she'd ever done. She knew that she belonged there, fighting for the world that she loved. Fighting beside the ones she loved. They were a team, her, James, Sirius, and Remus. They were the best there were, the pride of both Hogwarts and the Order. Lily and James, the two best duelers in Hogwarts, became the husband and wife team who were easily the best aurors in the business, better even than Mad-Eye Moody. And for the first time since her parents' death, Lily was complete, she was somewhere she belonged doing something that was important, surrounded by those who loved her. So saying yes when James Potter proposed, it was the natural thing to do. They belonged together, and she knew it and her wedding day was the happiest day in her life, save for the day Harry was born.

When she found out that she was pregnant, when Harry was born, she was terrified. There was a war going on and she didn't know how to raise a baby. Once again, it was James who grounded her, prevented her from slipping into depression, who helped her. And she knew that Harry and James were the two most important people in the world to her. So facing Voldemort was easy. He was threatening her son and no one, not even the most powerful wizard alive, threatened her little boy. But dying was hard. James was already dead and she didn't know how to live without him. Harry would be orphaned and Sirius, her friends Sirius, the funny, clever man who teased her and played with Harry and helped James cope with being in hiding, Sirius would be blamed. And Harry, her Harry, what would happen to her son. But when Voldemort offered him a chance to live, in exchange for her son, she knew what she had to do. Because she couldn't let Harry die. She'd lost James. She hadn't been given a chance to save him but she was given a chance to save Harry, and she took it. So, he killed her. But death, Dumbledore was right. Death wasn't the end, it was a new beginning. James was there and they watched over Harry together, haunting Voldemort, giving Harry a chance to stop him. Somehow, instinctively, she knew that she, Lily Potter, was the only reason the Order of the Phoenix won the war with Voldemort.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! and tell me which characters you would like to see. **


	7. James Potter I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of this and have neither the patience nor the time to come up with anything half as creative as JKR. (so deal with it!!!!)

James Potter's Greatest Secrets

He had the perfect childhood. He was his parents' only child and they doted on him. It wasn't until he arrived at Hogwarts and met Remus, Sirius, and Peter that he appreciated everything that his parents gave him. Remus's parents were afraid of him. Sirius's parents hated him for being in Gryffindor. Peter's father had died several years before he arrived and his mother was often ill. James, however, had everything. So, as a result, Sirius and Remus hung out at Potter Mansion during the holidays. And Sirius and Remus became like brothers. They were the brothers he'd always hoped for and he knew that, apart from his parents and Lily, they were the two most important people in the world to him.

Peter, however, wasn't. As much as he hated himself for it, a small part of him was never as close to Peter as he was to the others. A small part of him never trusted Peter as completely as he trusted Remus and Sirius. Peter was a friend, not a brother, and it killed him to admit it. He was the one who insisted that that they include Peter as a member of their group. It was James who honestly included him as part of their group while Sirius though that they would be better off without Peter. And, in their seventh year, when Peter started disappearing spontaneously, it was James who made excuses for him. It was James who saw him talking to Crabbe and Goyle and vowed never to tell any of the others. It was James who made Peter a marauder, and he was glad he died soon after he found out about Peter's betrayal, because he didn't think he could live with it.

The Marauders were more than friends, they were family. In a way, Hogwarts gave him what his parents couldn't. Hogwarts gave him more than a home or an education. Hogwarts gave him brothers. Hogwarts made sure that he was never lonely or bored. Hogwarts gave him his love for pranks and his desire for fun and excitement. Hogwarts gave him joy and laughter and he would always remember Hogwarts fondly. But the castle was never home to him. Home was Potter Mansion, with Teazle the house elf, and his parents Andrew and Suzanna and the large hall and tapestries and everything that proved that he was a Potter. Hogwarts was school and he grew to love it, but Potter Mansion was home. It always was and it always would be.

It was his idea to become animagi. He thought of it and mentioned it to Sirius, who was all for it immediately. But even though it was his idea, the minute he suggested it, he began to have doubts. After all, so much could go wrong. But when Sirius mentioned it to Remus and James saw the gratitude and what appeared to be relief in Remus's eyes, he felt guilty. After all, Remus needed them and it wasn't his fault he was what he was. So James pushed away all his doubts and hit the books. He was in his fourth year when they finished all the necessary research and, during Christmas that year, they transformed for the first time. He accepted the fact that he was a stag almost immediately, I mean, who wouldn't want to be such a strong, graceful animal?

He noticed Lily the first time he saw her. Even at eleven, she was easily the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. At first, she was just another girl. By the time he was in his third year, he really liked her. It was the beginning of his fifth year when he admitted he loved her. By the time they were married, she was the most important person in the world to him. At first, he liked her because he thought they made a nice couple, standing beside each other, her delicate and petite with her dark red hair and green eyes and him, tall and well muscled from his Quiditch training with his black hair and hazel eyes. But as he got to know her, he fell in love with her courage and intelligence and loyalty. He loved everything about her and he knew that they belonged together. If only she didn't hate him.

He didn't hate Severus. While he knew that Sirius hated him, James knew that he didn't hate Snape, he pitied him, he disliked him, but he couldn't hate him. Originally, he was just a Slytherin and James and the Marauders pranked all Slytherins, not just Snape. A small part of him knew that Snape loved Lily and, automatically, he became his rival. As Snape turned to the Dark Arts, he knew that he greatly disliked Snape. Then, when Lucius Malfoy first offered him a position as a Death Eater and he refused, Bella and Lucius urged Snape to curse him whenever his back was turned. That was where their enmity truly started and when he called Lily a mudblood, he hated him for hurting Lily, for making her cry, but he never hated Snape for himself, just for what he did to Lily.

That spot beside the lake near the forest, that was his spot, the one place where he could go to be alone. But when he saw Lily there, he knew that they were meant for each other. So, in their seventh year, when he found out that she was missing, his first instinct was to check there. He didn't care that it was below zero outside or that there was a great blizzard coming. He knew that Lily was there, and he had to find her, because she was his Lilyflower and he had to find her. He didn't stop to think. He just grabbed his broom and cloak and left. And when he found her, more dead than alive, he knew he had to take care of her, because there was no life for him without Lily and he would die for her. So getting married after Hogwarts was the natural step. But then, Lily was pregnant and her delivery was the most terrifying hours of his life.

It was that year that Lily became his life. His parents were murdered by Death Eaters too, just before his twentieth birthday. Just like when her parents died, Lily was his rock. Lily kept him whole and sane. She was the one who pulled him out of his grief and rage. It was Lily who kept him alive, Lily who kept him from singlehandedly attempting to murder every Death Eater in sight. After all, his parents were everything to him. They were both only children and they were the only family he had left, just like Lily. It was Lily and the Order that kept him sane because he was fighting to avenge his parents' deaths. But it was that rage, that fear that he felt when he first heard that Voldemort was after his son. First they stole his family and now his son?

Teazle was his parents' house elf that he "inherited" after their death. In a way, Teazle was the last piece of his parents that he had left. Teazle took care of him, practically raised him. Teazle was part of the family and he loved him like an elder brother or a parent. So, when Voldemort arrived at their doorstep, it was Teazle who stood in his path, guarding James with his life. And Voldemort killed Teazle without a moment's hesitation and, for the first time, all of James's fear of Voldemort was replaced with anger, pure anger, and suddenly, nothing mattered more than ensuring that Lily and Harry got out alive.

Dying….dying wasn't hard. If he was dying to protect Lily and Harry, then dying was worth it. If only he'd picked up his wand….but there he was, faced with Voldemort's glaring red eyes. Sirius, his friend, his brother, would be blamed. Harry….what would happen to his son if Lily….He vowed that, when he died, he wouldn't see Voldemort. The last thing in the world that he would see was Lily's eyes, Harry's eyes. He couldn't help but smile as he died, because they were the world to him, and he loved them more than the world, because he wasn't thinking about Him but rather of them and he knew, if he was thankful for one thing in this world, it was them.

**Please Review!!!** I know I've gotten a lot of reviews asking for different characters. Um...yeah. For right now, please enjoy these pre written ones that I worte a while ago. I'll start working on those next week, as soon as finals are over. I swear.

But please keep reviewing!!!! :-D


	8. Molly Weasley

Disclaimer: Um..yeah. the usual. I don't own any of this. Wish i did. etc.......etc....... yeah. please enjoy.

Molly Weasley (nee Prewett)'s Greatest Secrets

She was the eldest of her parent's three children and from the moment she saw her brothers in her mother's arms, she knew that she would die to protect her family, because without them, she was just another person. It was her family who made her who she was, and she never forgot it. Her family made her Molly and she made her family come alive.

She met Arthur on the train to Hogwarts in her first year. By the sorting, they were best friends. She was in her second year when she first realized she loved him both as a boyfriend and as just a friend. It killed her when he started dating Andromeda Black. By the time they broke up, she had lost hope. Just like her daughter, she'd dated other guys, just to take her mind off Arthur. In their fifth year, just before the OWLs started, he kissed her. He proposed to her just after their NEWTs and they were married just after graduation. It was just after her wedding that she realized Arthur was more important to her than either of her brothers had ever been.

She was the best dueler in her year, the top in DADA, just like her brothers and like Fabian's friend Lily Evans. Like Lily and Fabian, she often invented spells and fought in competitive duel clubs in the school. She was their star and there were teachers who couldn't beat Molly Prewett. She had intended to become an Auror but then….then Arthur proposed and suddenly nothing was more important than he was. Suddenly, she would like nothing better than to settle down and raise a family with Arthur. That's why she understood, possibly better than anyone, why Ginny retired from professional Quiditch when she married Harry.

She knew Lily Potter. How couldn't she know Lily, the little girl her brother took under his wing? Lily came to spend summers with them several times, even after Fabian left Hogwarts. She liked Lily. It was impossible to not like the fiery red head with emerald green eyes. They used to duel together and Lily was the only one who could ever beat her. She knew James too, because James and Fabian were friends. She was the one who helped James get that first date with Lily. She knew that Lily and James were the perfect couple, just like her and Arthur. She'd seen them duel and helped them become better. She really wasn't surprised when they became known as the best aurors in the business. So when she found out that they were dead…..she was in shock. After all, if Lily could die….if James could die, then who in this world was safe? Their death and the deaths of her brothers made her even more protective of her children.

Her brothers died in the same year as Lily and James, about six months before them. That year was both the best and worst year of her life. Her brothers were killed in May and, when she found out, she slipped. She'd failed. She'd sworn, she'd promised herself the day they were born that she would protect them, that nothing in the world would hurt them. So, not only was she miserable that she'd broken her oath to herself, she was terrified. If she couldn't protect her brothers, then how could she protect Arthur, how could she protect her children? How could she protect her family against him? And….their death…..all of a sudden, the twins seemed even more special, because they were like their uncles. Even though she never showed it, the twins were her favorite sons.

But that year was one of the greatest of her life as well. It was that year, that August, that she finally got the daughter she desired. She hated herself for being prejudiced and for not giving Ron the attention he needed, but Ginny, Ginevra Molly Weasley, was everything to her. So, even though Ginny was her most beloved child, she was never as protective of her as her brothers were. It made her laugh; it still makes her laugh when she thinks about how her sons eyed Harry in an almost menacing way when they announced that they were going out….getting married….that Ginny was pregnant. It reminds her about that time, in her seventh year when Gideon and Fabian, both only first years and several feet shorter than Arthur, had asked him to come for a walk with them and had threatened……threatened to relieve him of his manhood if he did anything to hurt her. It still makes her laugh to think about it, especially when she heard Ron, Charlie, Bill, George, and Percy all threaten to do the same thing to Harry if he did anything to Ginny.

Ron was her baby in a way that Ginny never was. While Ginny was independent and fierce and constantly getting herself into trouble. Ron…Ron needed love and comfort constantly. Of all her children, she was most protective of Ron. So, when he made friends with Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, and she found out about their adventures, she panicked and yelled and became unreasonable. Then, Voldemort was back and Ron was friends with a nutcase and then, the Chosen One. She knew that, of all her children, Ron needed the most protection but also that Ron was the one who was truly a hero. It wasn't the future she'd predicted for her youngest son, but when it was all over, she was prouder of him than she was of any of his brothers.

Sending any of her children off to Hogwarts was difficult, but by far the hardest send off was Ginny's. Ginny was her little girl and, without Ginny at home, she'd be alone. Call it empty nest syndrome, but the day after Ginny left, Molly refused to get out of bed. It was only after she learned about what Ron and Harry had done that she had enough energy, fueled by her anger, to get out of bed. Afterwards, she looked back on it and laughed, thinking that, for the first time, Ron had helped her let go instead of forcing her to cling harder. And then, then Ginny was taken into the Chamber of Secrets and Ron and Harry had gone in after her. Those few hours, when she didn't know if they were dead or alive, when she thought that she had lost two of her most precious children and a sweet little boy who was her son's friend, were the worst in her life. Even when she looks back on the death of her brothers, on Fred's death, she agrees that those hours were the worst.

The final battle, Ginny's sixth year at Hogwarts, Ron gone with Harry on the horcrux hunt….that was another one of the worst times of her life, a time that ended with the death of her son. A small part of her, just a small part, blamed Harry for tearing her family away. Then she saw Fred dead on the ground and knew that she'd failed once again to protect her family. She saw Lupin and Tonks lying dead on the ground and knew that she'd lost her friends. She saw Harry, dead in Hagrid's arms, and she knew that she loved him like a son and would mourn him the same way she would mourn Fred. So when Bellatrix threatened Ginny, her little girl, she knew that Bella would never kill again.

After the war, her life was perfect. She had a perfect family of famous and influential people. She was hailed as the killer of The Bellatrix Lestrage. And she had Grandchildren, the most perfect little darlings she'd ever seen. She even found it in her heart to love Fleur Weasley, especially when she held Victroire Elizabeth Weasley for the first time. All her life, Molly Weasley's family had defined her. And now, even though her family was broken, she defined her family.

**Please Review!!! **I swear I'll write more after finals next week. But for now, enjoy this!!!


	9. Sirius Black

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this.

Have fun.

Sirius Black's Greatest Secrets

When he was growing up, before Hogwarts, he honestly believed everything his parents told him about blood purity. He was his mother's favorite and she gave him everything he ever wanted, even at a great cost. His mother, Walburga, even ignored Regulus if he wanted her to. He was everything to her and he always imagined himself marrying a pureblood woman, helping make the world better for purebloods, and so on. He was ten when his twenty year old cousin, Andromeda left their family. When he asked Andy whey she was leaving, she told him all about how wrong his family's beliefs were. Ever since then, Andy was his favorite cousin.

He met James and Remus on the train to Hogwarts and the three had been brothers ever since. So, when James mentioned the fact that his entire family had been in Gryffindor, his first thought was that he would lose the only friend he'd ever made. But then, when they entered the Great Hall and his name was called and he placed the sorting hat on his head and the hat told him that he wasn't like the others of his family, that he belonged in Gryffindor, he was relieved, because he and James and Remus would be together. Then he realized that they might not be sorted into Gryffindor with him and was terrified. Then both Remus and James were sorted into Gryffindor and the three of them became closer than brothers.

They met Peter during their first night in their dorm and it took a while for Sirius to accept him as a classmate much less as a friend or a marauder. It was James's idea to form the marauders, as they called themselves, just as it was James who insisted on including Peter. And even after they included Wormtail, some part of him never fully accepted him. I mean, James was their leader, Remus was the smart one, he was the ladies man, and Peter was……nothing. Peter didn't belong with them but James trusted him, and he trusted James, even when Peter started disappearing in their seventh year. So by the time James went into hiding, he'd tricked himself enough to believe that Peter would keep James and Lily safe.

He noticed Lily, the same day that James did. There was a time when he considered asking Lily out. But then, when he found out how James felt about Lily, he vowed to help James get his girl, no matter how attracted he was to her. So he dated around, never staying with one woman for more than a week because, quite honestly, he agreed with James. No one in the world could compare to Lily. He never regretted the fact that it was James who married Lily, because Lily was his sister, the wife of his best friend. But he always hoped, wished, and dreamed of loving someone the way James loved Lily and being loved the way Lily loved James. When he died, the thing he regretted the most was that he never loved the way his brother did.

He had always hoped, just like Narcissa, that their family could forget houses and go back to the way it was. After all, he and Cissy were great friends once, when they were really young. It was the sorting that tore them apart; just as it was only after he came to Hogwarts did he see Bella for who she really was. It was Hogwarts that showed him how cruel and cold his family was, how much harder it was every year to go home and see his mother starting at him or to hear his brother talk about all the powerful and influential families he was friends with. It was harder and harder to see the people he loved treating him like he was a stranger. So, just after his fifth year, just after his uncle died, he left and moved in with James. He never regretted it because Mr. and Mrs. Potter were more parents to him than his own parents were just as James was more a brother to him than Regulus was.

It took them a whole of three months to figure out that Remus was a werewolf and, though he'll never admit it, there was a time when he thought that he should break off their friendship and move out of the dorm, for surely the teachers would understand. But the next morning, when he saw Remus glance at him as James put an arm around him, Sirius realized that Remus was his friend and it didn't matter what he was, as long as he was still Remus. So when James suggested that they become animagi, he was more than happy to oblige. And when he transformed for the first time, he wasn't at all surprised at what he turned out to be. After all, his name was Sirius wasn't it? He might as well live up to it.

Regulus' death affected him harder than he thought it would. After all, they hated each other and hadn't spoken since he left. But Regulus was his brother, and he'd failed to protect him from Death Eaters. He never admitted that, when he found out that his brother had died, he had considered going home again, if only to comfort his mother. But he was too afraid of his mother to go home. His mother died about two months later and his father didn't last long without her. He was twenty when he inherited the Black fortune, just like James was. Even then, they were brothers.

He still laughs, remembering Lily's labor. It was near midnight when she went into labor. Remus, who was living with them, had apparated to call both him and Peter. He'd rushed to St. Mungo's to find James, who was pacing nervously outside the room. During the delivery, he knew the Healers were wise to take away Lily's wand, because otherwise, Harry James Potter would have been born without a father, a godfather, or friends. Actually, it would seem like none of the marauders would survive that night because of the way Lily threatened to kill all of them. But when he held little Harry James Potter for the first time, he knew that he'd die to protect this beautiful little baby boy who he loved more than he loved the baby's parents.

Going to Azkaban, it was half as horrible as what had happened less than 48 hours before. Because, in a few minutes, he'd lost his family again. Seeing James, dead on the floor was the worst sight in the world. The only thing that was worse was seeing Harry, staring wide eyed at him, sitting beside Lily's body, her hair spread out around her too pale face like a setting sun and seeing Harry being taken away. So when he saw Peter, he knew that he wanted nothing more in the world than to kill him, if only to protect Harry. Because, even thirteen years later, it was hard to see Lily's eyes on James' face.

Escaping from Azkaban was easy. Going back to his parents' house, however, was the hardest thing he'd ever done. Because, not only could he not fight, he was trapped in the house of his family. So when he heard that Harry was in trouble, that Harry had gone to the Ministry to find him, that he had to go and fight besides James just one last time. And when Bellatrix fired that curse that hit him on the chest and he stumbled into the Veil, he was ready for death. He knew that Harry would be alright. Harry had a family here and the Weasleys would take care of him and that Harry, of all the people, Harry would defeat Voldemort for good. The last thing he saw in the world of the living was Harry, so much like his parents. And, when he entered the veil, the first things he saw were his family again. He saw Lily and James, smiling at him and holding out their arms in welcome.

**PLEASE REVIEW:** Petunia's up next.


	10. Petunia Evans Dursley

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this.

You've all requsted it so here it is..Petunia. Hope you enjoy

Petunia Dursley (nee Evans)'s Greatest Secrets

She'd never wanted a little sibling. And because her mother became pregnant when she was only two years old, Petunia hated the fact that this little invader was taking everything she loved about her mother, including her mother's slim waist and soft lap and the feeling of her mother's heartbeat when Petunia leaned against her and fell asleep. The baby took all that from her. Because now, Petunia had to be a big girl, and she didn't like it one bit. Because the baby would take up all of her mother's time and her mommy wouldn't love her anymore. So, from the moment that Andrea Evans told her eldest daughter that they were going to have another baby, Petunia hated the new invader.

But then, she saw Lily, only two days old in the hospital, and for a moment, that jealousy was back. Lily had her mother's red hair and bright green eyes, the same hair and eyes that Petunia had always wanted. Because Petunia looked like their father, tall and long and lanky whereas Lily looked like their mother. And she knew that it was her little sister who would grow up to be the beauty and pride of their family, it was Lily who would take their mother's place in the world. But…but Lily was so small and perfect and the first time that Petunia held her, Lily smiled and Petunia's heart melted. Maybe they would be friends after all, and Petunia vowed to protect Lily from that moment on.

But Lily was different…..too different. And from the time she started walking, Lily started making things happen. When her mother had refused to give her a cookie before dinner, that cookie magically levitated to where Lily was sitting and disappeared every time her mother turned around. And it frightened Petunia. These things had never happened to her. She was gifted like Lily way. And maybe, Petunia thought, just maybe, this was because Lily was like their mother and she was like their father.

But then, that strange boy came, and told Lily that she was a witch. And then, on Lily's eleventh birthday, the….that _man_ came and gave them her letter and told them that she was accepted into a school of witchcraft and her parents hugged Lily and told her that they knew she would be famous one day and that she was powerful and special. And Petunia felt lost and depraved. Now, she knew that her parents would never love her as much as they loved Lily. So, when the headmaster left, she asked him if she could be a witch too. But he shook his head and said no, she didn't have the gift. Lily did, but she didn't. She wrote to him, four times she wrote to him, telling him that she couldn't be separated from her sister and four times he wrote back, telling her she didn't have the right power, that she wasn't a witch. The last time, he told her to be happy with who she was and to let Lily stand on her own feet. It was then, with that letter, that she knew she hated Lily, because Lily had taken everything she loved about her home from her, and that vindictive hatred she'd felt before Lily was born….it was back.

But no matter what she said and did, Lily went off to that school and made lots of new friends and wrote home every week about how much she loved it there. She spent summers away at other wizard households and brought more freaks home sometimes. So, over the summers, Petunia stayed out of sight. . It was during one of these summers that she met Vernon and told him about how she was trying to avoid her family. He sympathized with her and the two became inseparable. But she could never, NEVER tell him about Lily and, as they started dating, she hated that she had to hide a piece of herself from him. Only once at Hogwarts did Lily ever write to her, only to her, to apologize for everything. Petunia never replied to that letter and Lily never came home that year.

Lily came to her wedding. Their mother had insisted on it. It had been her last wish to Petunia, the last thing she had said to Petunia before she was found murdered with her father. And so, grudgingly, Petunia invited her to her wedding but insisted that she would have no part in it. To be honest, Petunia was terrified that Vernon would see her and that he would cancel the wedding, either because he would find out that her sister was a freak or because of how beautiful Lily was. She was terrified that Vernon would realize that he was making a mistake in marrying her and leave her and that she would be alone forever. But then, Lily turned up in a long green dress on the arm of an incredibly handsome young man whom she introduced to them as her boyfriend, James Potter. James had smiled at Petunia and sympathized with her over the loss of their parents. And, in spite of herself, Petunia liked him. It was impossible not to like his kind, funny manner and the way love poured from his eyes whenever he looked at her sister. But, that night, just before their wedding, she was in her room when she saw James rush in to the room opposite hers, Lily's room. She ran after him and waited outside, her ear pressed against the door, listening as she heard James tell Lily that someone had died and that they needed to leave immediately after the wedding. She heard them talk about an Order that her sister was a part of and how they were risking their lives. She heard about Voldemort and how he was going to kill them all and, it was then that she heard Lily say that she was the reason their parents were dead, that some Death Marchers or something had told her to join or else and now, now Andrea and Robert Evans were dead. She heard Lily weep and heard James mutter words of comfort to her. So, the next day, she stopped James just before he left with Lily and made him promise to protect her sister. The one thing that hit her most was the way he looked at her and swore, on his life, that no harm would ever come to Lily while he was still alive. And finally, Petunia let Lily go at last.

That was the last time she saw Lily alive, she was invited to Lily's wedding, to her baby shower, to the celebration party when Lily's son was born, but she didn't go. She knew her parents would have wanted her to go. She knew that they would have urged her to go and would have gone themselves but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She just couldn't meet _her_ again. And so, she forgot about Lily. She busied herself raising her family, giving all her love to Vernon and Dudley. And she loved them, more than she loved anyone else. So when she heard that Lily had died for her son, she knew that she would do the same for her Dudders, that she would die to protect her son the same way Lily died to protect her boy, Harry or whatever his name was.

She went to Lily's funeral, how could she not go to Lily's funeral? Lily was her sister, her second half, the only living part of her that she could still hold on to and now, her sister was dead. So she went to Lily's funeral. She made some excuse to her husband and went. And while she was there, all she could think of was, she should have know. She should have recognized the woman they were talking about. She should have been able to step in and say, yes. She knew her. She knew that woman. She'd loved that woman. That she recognized the person Lily had become. She felt as if she should have known the great Lily Potter. She should have been able to smile with pride at her sister's accomplishments. She should have been able to tell them how brave she was and how powerful and how sweet. But they knew her sister better than she did, all these men and women in robes and tall pointed hats. She should have known the great Lily Potter. But all she could think of on her way home was…how much she blamed him. How much she blamed James Potter for all of this. He was the one who changed her sister. It should have been her. She should have been the one who comforted Lily when their parents died. She should have been the one to help her through her pregnancy and to see the smile on her face when she held her first child. It should have been her. James had taken Lily from her. But most of all, he'd failed to protect her. He'd sworn he'd protect her and he'd failed. Because her Lily, her perfect, pristine, beautiful Lily, was dead, was cold and hard, lying in a coffin with a man that her sister barely knew in a place far away from where her parents had lived and died. Because her beautiful Lily was gone forever, and all that was left of her was a boy who looked too much like his father.

After Lily's death, all Petunia could think of was Voldemort. A part of her was terrified that Voldemort would show up and claim her life or, worse, force her to give up Harry, the only part of Lily she had left. But another part of her wanted to meet him, to stare into his eyes and show him what he'd taken from the world. A part of her wanted to show him how it felt to lose a sister, how it felt to know that you drove her away and that the only time you ever got to say you were sorry was when she was being lowered into the ground at her funeral. She wanted him to know the pain she felt when she saw her sister's too pale face framed by her mahogany red hair and wanted to force him to bear the pain she bore, the pain of breaking a vow, of seeing a loved one dead, knowing you never got a chance to say goodbye, to say that you loved them. A part of her wanted to see Voldemort dead at her feet, his blood on her hands. She wanted to feel the pleasure of seeing him dead, of knowing that Lily could rest in peace now that her killer was dead and her son was safe. But an even smaller part of her wanted to see Harry do it. Because Lily had died for him, and she knew that he should be the one to repay her, to avenge her death, and to force the greatest evil from the world.

She loved Harry, but she never showed it. She couldn't show it. Because even years after they were married, she still was afraid that Vernon would leave her and that she would lose her family again. So she tormented him. She never told him about his parents, forbade him from asking questions so that old wound would never open up again. But he left her too, went to Hogwarts, just like his mother. But he….he faced Voldemort and won. He survived and she knew it was because of Lily and that her sister was never really dead. She knew what Harry suffered through, but she couldn't bring herself to love him the way she'd loved Lily. It hurt too much. But when the time came for her to leave, she couldn't bring herself to say she was sorry. All she could do was hope that this wasn't the last time she saw him alive. And it wasn't. They reconciled after the war and finally, finally Petunia could allow her sister to rest in peace.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! and I hoped you liked this one.**

**Up next. Lupin.**


	11. Remus Lupin

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this.

I really....really.....really wish I did. But I don't. *sigh*

But anyway, enjoy

Remus Lupin's Greatest Secrets

He felt robbed, he always had felt robbed. He was only a little boy when he was bitten so, in a way, he was robbed. He was robbed of his innocence, his sense of fun, his life as a normal little boy. He was robbed of seeing his parents look at him without fear and suspicion in their eyes but rather with love and pride. He was robbed of going to school like a normal boy; he was robbed of the anticipation of his first act of magic or the letter from Hogwarts. He always regretted the fact that he had missed out on so much, and he blamed Greyback for robbing him of his childhood and the childhood of hundreds of others.

When he went to Hogwarts for the first time, he refused to allow himself to believe that people actually liked him or that the teachers didn't look at him with fear and pity but rather with pride when they saw him perform spells correctly for the first time or when they gave him back homework that had been given an exceptionally high grade. And for the first time in his life, he had friends, friends who didn't seem to care that he was quiet and pensive or even that he transformed into a monster every month. His gratefulness turned into brotherhood and love towards James and Sirius and Lily and even Peter.

He loved being top in his class, or at least one of the top along with James and Sirius and Lily. He always felt like he had something to prove to the world, that Dumbledore hadn't made a mistake by letting him into the school. It wasn't until they had graduated that he realized that each of his friends felt that they had something to prove as well. He knew Lily wanted to make sure that she was on top to prove that even muggleborns could excel. But he never honestly thought that James or Sirius felt the same way about their studies or about pranks. So when he found out, he felt horrible, because he was supposed to be the sensitive one who knew everything. But how could he stand up to his stereotype if he didn't even know his friends as well as he thought he did?

When James and Sirius first suggested the idea of becoming animagi, he felt guilty all over again. After all, he put them in danger every month just by being a werewolf. Now, they wanted to do something possibly life changing just to be with him when he could kill them without knowing what he was doing. But when he saw the determination in their eyes and he realized what could possibly happen if they succeeded, he grudgingly agreed and hit the books. He was surprised when he saw them transform for the first time but he knew that, unlike Peter, Sirius would do anything he put his mind to and James would die to help someone he honestly cared about so he really didn't know why he was so surprised.

He met Lily in his first year, during the sorting, and, until their sixth year, remained the only marauder that she honestly could stand. So, as their friendship grew, he began to see how perfect Lily was for James. He was the one who told her that, if they were able to get along for an hour without her killing him, then she would understand why he was friends with James. He knew that they would end up together. Because they were both kind and sensitive with a temper. Because he was the only one who saw the smile in her eyes when, in her sixth year, she saw James helping a first year with a levitation spell. He was the only one who saw the love in his eyes when he saw her laughing. And he knew that, no matter how he felt about her, Lily would always belong with James.

He loved Harry from the moment he saw him, but for an instant, he was jealous. Sirius was Harry's godfather. Sirius was James's best man. Sirius was James's first choice as secret keeper. Once Lily learned to like him, she and Sirius treated each other like brother and sister at once. As always, he felt subordinate to Sirius. He never told anyone but, when Sirius was named the traitor, he couldn't believe it. Because Sirius never betrayed his friends, because Sirius was the one who James trusted more than anything else. And how…how could Sirius be the cause of all his misery?

His greatest regret was that he didn't visit Harry, or take Harry in. While he pretended that it was for Harry's own good that he doesn't live with him because of his condition. While he pretended that it was on Dumbledore's orders that he didn't visit Harry, he couldn't deny the true reason. Because every time he saw Harry, even in pictures, it was like reliving Sirius's betrayal, like reliving the loss of the only family he's ever known. Because it was hard enough seeing Lily's eyes on James's face when he was a teacher much less while Harry was growing up. Because it was hard enough to see Lily's kindness and James's determination and their intelligence twelve years after their deaths. Because it was hard enough to see Harry's patronus to take the form of a stag more than twenty years after he'd seen James transform for the first time. He could barely stand to see Harry during his time at Hogwarts without crying. He couldn't raise Harry because the pain was too much to bear.

When he saw Sirius again that year, when he saw Peter again that year, his first reaction was disbelief. After all, Sirius betrayed them and Peter was dead. But when he saw Sirius's gray eyes again after twelve years look at him with the same desperation that he saw when Sirius was apologizing for trying to trick Severus into seeing him as a werewolf and when Remus had considered not forgiving him. When he saw Harry standing in front of them, demanding the truth, his disbelief changed to relief. He'd lost all his friends but found one again. Sirius hadn't betrayed them. But when Harry stopped them from killing Peter, he knew that Harry would make his parents proud, that Harry was as much Lily in his mercy and belief in the best of people as he was James in his detestation for the dark arts and his devotion to his friends. He knew that Harry would be the one to bring down Voldemort.

The first time he met Tonks, he liked her. Then, when they joined the Order together, she became his best friend, right after Sirius. He realized he loved her when, after telling her about his friendship with James and Lily, her eyes became the most brilliant shade of green, the same color and shape as both Lily and Harry. So when he asked her to marry him, he felt the same guilt he felt every time he thought about Sirius and James's determination to become animagi for him. But she said yes. And he regretted leaving her for the rest of his life because Tonks was everything to him, especially after Sirius died.

He loved Teddy even more than he loved Tonks and, when he left to fight, he knew that he would be doing James and Sirius and even Lily proud. But when he saw Greyback attacking children, he couldn't help himself. Because no one should have to suffer through what he did. But Dolohov got to him first and he knew that he would never see his son again. So when he saw Dolohov send a flash of green towards him, it was the green of Lily's eyes he saw, it was the blackness of James's hair, it was the love he felt for his family and friends and the last thing he felt was Tonks's hand in his as they embarked on death together.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! And tell me who else you would like to see.**


	12. Bellatrix Black Lestrange

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this. But I really wish I did.

**Note: **As stated earlier, I changed the order and age of the Black sisters. Andromeda is the oldest. She is seven years older than Bellatrix and ten years older than Narcissa. Narcissa is in the same year as Lily, the Marauders, and Snape. Bellatrix is in the same year as Rodulphus Lestrange, Dolohov, and Lucius Malfoy.

AND NOW...... much requested: Bellatrix Black Lestrange. Enjoy!!!!!!

Bellatrix Lestrange (nee Black)'s Greatest Secrets

She was the middle child in her family. She was the loner, the one who had no prospects, no pampered childhood, no…anything, really. Andromeda was her mother's favorite, the eldest, the most sophisticated. Narcissa was her father's favorite, the youngest and the one in need of protection. And she….she was the middle child. Andy was the eldest, Cissy was the pretty one, the youngest and she……she was Bella, the dark one. The one who was too headstrong, too willful, too much like her father and too little like her beautiful and complacent mother. So she hardened as a way to survive. Because she wanted to be a woman known for herself and not for who she married. Because that was all there was for a pureblood….or at least for a Black girl, marriage and Bella knew that she could never fall in love.

So, when she went to Hogwarts, she went without any problems. She was never attached to her parents or even to her sisters. Andy was too old to be bothered and Cissy was still a baby, still to innocent and naïve to be a true friend to a woman on the rise. But at Hogwarts, things changed. For the first time, Bella felt powerful, in control. She had friends, of course in Slytherin, especially at that time, you never truly have friends, only alliances, but she had friends she could count on, friends who were as powerful as she was, friends who wanted the same things as she did, the children of prominent pure blood families, friends who would eventually become allies. And, by that time, that was all Bella really cared about, power.

There was a time, when she was really little, that she used to history books about the olden times and the royal lines of wizards who ruled over their secret world, a time before the ministry and before foolish regulations on muggle hunting and magic, a glorious past, even before Hogwarts. A part of her wanted to go back to that time, to organize the society in that way again. And she wanted to be Queen. She was already her family's little princess. She was already close to her powerful cousin, Sirius. She would be Queen and, when she was little, she used to imagine herself surrounded by gold and silks, a crown on her head. She imagined that she could control everyone and anyone, their thoughts, their actions, even the words that came out of their mouths. And she would never be looked down upon as the ugly middle daughter with little prospect for marriage again.

Her heart, or what was left of it, broke when Andromeda left. She was only twelve years old and she loved Andy, despite the fact that Andy never had time for her, still treated her like a baby. Andy was her sister, and she loved her. But when she found out that Andromeda had disgraced the family name and married a mudblood, she vowed that she would kill him, this disgrace who had taken her sister from her. She vowed she'd kill him and any children this marriage produced and she would bring Andy back and lock her in her chamber and force her to love her. She would see to it that Andy was never happy because Andy broke her heart. But a small part of her was happy. Now she was the eldest daughter and she, not Andy, was the Princess of the family. Bella's heart broke, so she turned to Sirius and he broke her heart as well.

She was in her fifth year… Sirius was in his second, when she discovered that Remus Lupin was a werewolf. She'd gone for a walk late at night when she saw him transform, when she saw everything. She remembered her glee as she ran to tell Sirius. She thought that if she could split up their little friendship, then maybe she could claim both Sirius and Lupin and have them accept her as their mentor and have them allow her to help them in the future. So she pulled Sirius into a corner the next day and told him, her eyes flashing. And she will never forget his response. He had yanked his arm out of hers and looked at her with disgust and told her that he knew. He'd always known. But Lupin was his friend and she'd better as hell stay away from him and never hurt him. She was shocked and called after him. But when he turned around, it wasn't to say he was sorry, it was to say that she disgusted him, her and her whole family. So she jinxed him and ran out of there. That was the first time she'd cried for her family, cried for what she'd lost. And that was the last. Her heart hardened after that, and she didn't think she could ever love again.

But, despite all that, despite everything and against her better judgment, she began to fall for a man and not just any man, but the most prominent member of her group, Lucius Malfoy. Maybe it was his smile, the fact that he treated her the same way he treated anyone of his male friends. Maybe it was his aura of undeniable power. But she fell in love with him. She wanted to marry him and she imagined herself, beautiful in a gown of white lace, on his arm at their wedding. She imagined, with pride, being able to introduce herself as Mrs. Bellatrix Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's wife. He'd keep her safe, she knew. He'd give her the kingdom she desired. He would treat her like a queen. But slowly, what was left of her heart began to break one last time. She saw Lucius gaze over at Cissy longingly, her Cissy, her foolish, naïve little sister. She saw him ask her to Hogsmead and talk to her lovingly, his head bent to listen to her comments. She saw him with her and even she could not deny that they made the perfect couple. But the final straw came when he showed Bella a silver ring and asked her for her blessing. Lucius was going to marry Narcissa. And Bella, she was once again the ugly, unwanted middle daughter. So when Rodulphus Lestrange asked her to marry him, she said yes. So glad that at least he wanted her and would give her the freedom to make her kingdom. She didn't need a husband. All she needed was power.

So, when Voldemort asked her to join him, despite her better judgment, she began falling for him too. Maybe for the same reasons that she loved Lucius. But she knew, it was because he would give her the kingdom she'd always wanted. It was because, if she was loyal, she would be Queen, just as she'd always dreamed she would be. He would make the world the way she wanted it to be. So when she found out that he was a half blood, she didn't care. She was too far in, to deep, too much in love to care. Because she was loyal to him, and the Dark Lord always repaid those who are loyal and serve faithfully. Because the Dark Lord is just and fair and because he owned her now. She was no longer just Bella. He'd taken her heart, and by doing so, taken what little conscience she had.

She knew Lily Potter and there wasn't one person in the world she hated more. Lily was the bane of her existence. Lily was everything she wasn't and everything she wanted to be. Lily was beautiful and warm and kind, like the flower she was named for. Lily shined and drew every eye to her. And Bella was jealous that all her status and sophistication couldn't compare with this mudblood. And Lily was powerful, the most powerful witch in her year. She could rival Bella in power. And again, Bella was jealous, more jealous than she'd ever been of anyone else. Lily was the reason that Sirius had changed so much. Lily had everything and she……she, the great and powerful Bellatrix Black would, as always, have nothing. Because of all the people in the world, Lily was the one who made her feel once more like the worthless middle daughter. So, at every turn, she jinxed, hexed, attacked Lily. And the first time she noticed Severus Snape was when he stood up for his best friend and she vowed never to trust him again.

Going to Azkaban for her lord was easy. So was torturing Frank and Alice Longbottom. All they could think of was their son and it was pathetic. She laughed while she tortured them. Because she liked it. It was her release. Let them feel pain, she always thought. Let them feel it. This is how I feel all the time. Let them see. And it gave her power, more power than she'd ever dreamed of. It gave her power over life itself. It gave her everything she'd never had as the unwanted daughter. It was beauty, music to her ears to hear them scream, beg, plead. This…..this was what gave her pleasure now. This was what made her smile and she loved it, every second of it. So going to Azkaban for it was nothing to her. But Azkaban……in Azkaban she saw her lord dead at the feet of Lily Potter, she saw Sirius's face when he told her he hated her, she saw Lucius kissing Narcissa and holding their child and telling her that he loved her. She saw Andy, holding her baby. And she was happy. Cissy was happy. And she….like always, was in the middle, the forgotten daughter.

The last war was her ecstasy. She could do anything, everything. And she was Queen. She was no longer the forgotten daughter, she was Queen. She was powerful. She'd achieved everything she'd dreamed of. And she remembered with pleasure the look on Sirius's face when she killed him. So, during the last battle, she was happy, truly happy. She had power. Her face struck fear into the hearts of her enemies and she was happy. She killed Fred Weasley and saw him fall. She laughed when Colin Creevy died. And most of all, she saw her niece running towards her fallen husband, Remus Lupin. The werewolf who'd defied them was dead and her niece, the wicked daughter of Andy and a mudblood was entirely in her power. And she laughed when she killed Nymphadora. She'd fulfilled her vow. Andy's family…..Andy's husband, child, and son-in-law were dead. And now, Andy would never smile again. And she would know that Bella had taken it all from her. So when she was dueling Ginny, she laughed. Once again, there was a pure little girl, entirely at her mercy. But when Molly Weasley stepped in for her daughter, her eyes blazing, it was like being confronted by the ghosts of her past. It was like dueling Sirius, Andromeda, and Lily all at the same time. It was as if every cruel deed, every heartbreak, every cruel remark and every curse had caught up with her. And finally, finally, Bellatrix Black Lestrange was forced to face her past.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'm at a loose end and I don't know who else to write on. **


	13. Severus Snape

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this. I really want to, though. It would make life more interesting. (stupid two feet of snow!!!!)

Severus Snape's Greatest Secrets

He hated his family, the lot of them. His father was an alcoholic and often hurt his mother. His mother, Eileen Prince was a witch. So why couldn't she do anything? Why didn't she stop his father from hurting her? Why did she even stay with his father? He always hoped for escape. Because all magic had done was tear his family apart.

So, when he first saw Lily, he fell in love with her. Because she was the person he always wanted to be. She had the family he always wanted. She was perfect, beautiful, pristine. She was so innocent and sweet that all he wanted to do was to protect her. He saw her for the first time during Christmas when they were five. He saw her, in her green velvet dress that matched her eyes and her fiery red her, her hand in her mother's. He saw her smiling and chattering and laughing with her family. He saw her and he fell in love with her, especially when she glanced over to him and smiled. He saw her for the first time when he was five, and he knew, the moment he saw her laugh, that all he wanted to make sure that no one ever hurt her. And he never forgave himself for being the one who did hurt her.

Hogwarts was his home, the only home he'd ever known. Hogwarts was everything to him. But when Lily was sorted into Gryffindor, his hopes were crushed. Throughout his childhood, he'd had dreams of growing up with Lily and eventually marrying her. He knew that he wanted to see those bright green eyes every day. He wanted to see the warmth in them when she smiled. But she was a Gryffindor, and they couldn't be friends, could they? But she promised, and Lily never broke her promise. So he never gave up hope that his dream would one day come true. It was only his dream of the two of them together that helped him get through the years of Hogwarts, get through the insults from the members of his house and the glares from the Gryffindors. It was Lily that kept him going, and he lost her.

God! He hated Potter! More than he hated anyone else in the world. He hated Potter. Oh, of course he hated Black. How could he not hate Black when the idiot tried to curse him at every opportunity? How could he not hate Black when the man tried to kill him at every opportunity he had? But it was Potter he hated the most. Because he knew he deserved every curse, every jinx that Potter dealt out. Because Potter had everything that he wanted but never had. Potter was the pampered son of a loving family. Potter was rich and kind and friendly. Potter, dare he say it, saved his life when Sirius had told him how to get past the Whomping Willow. But more than anything, Snape knew that, if she just gave him a chance, Lily would see that she and Potter belonged together. The whole school knew that the only thing really keeping them apart was him. So, even when he had the upper hand, Potter still made him feel unwanted.

He met Narcissa on the train to school in his first year and they'd been best friends ever since. Like Lily, he knew from the moment he met her that Narcissa needed his protection and his help. So he did whatever he could for her and they became best friends. She introduced him to Lucius and the other Death Eaters. She made him godfather of her only child. She trusted him to protect her son in one of the darkest eras of his life. But, a small part of him never trusted her as much as he claimed to. Because she introduced him to the Death Eaters and, if she hadn't, he would still be friends with Lily.

He blames himself for driving Lily away. He knows it was his fault. He knows that he deserved every single mean thing that she said. But he always held on to that dream of the two of them together. She'd promised him and Lily always kept her promises. Yes, he would think. It was only a matter of time before they were friends again. He never gave up hope, not until he saw her run out of the building in the snow storm. Not until he saw Potter following her and bringing her back the next morning. He never gave up hope until he saw her kissing Potter, saw her fall in love with their greatest enemy right in front of his eyes.

When he left school, he joined the Death Eaters. What else could he do? He had no other friends. Lily had joined the Order and was engaged to….to Potter. He had no family and he'd vowed never to return home to his parents. So he joined. And he knew, the moment he knelt before Voldemort and received the Dark mark on his arm, that he'd let Lily go forever. That Potter had won. Potter had gotten his Lilyflower and he, Snape, was, as always, left with nothing. He also knew that the rumors in school were true. Lily and James belonged together, that Lily would never be his. He belonged to Voldemort now.

Becoming a spy for the Order was hard. He knew that no one would ever trust him. He knew that he'd been bound to the position of outcast for the rest of his life. But he was helping Lily and that's all that mattered to him. Her death shattered him. How could she? He gave her the chance to live in peace with him, to return to him so that he could protect her. But Lily had chosen death instead. Lily had abandoned him and all she had left behind was a son with her eyes. But he was Potter's son, and Snape could never forgive Harry for that.

Even so, when Harry first came to Hogwarts, he had dreams of taking him in. He had dreams of raising Lily's son to save them all. He had dreams that Harry was their son. But, when he first saw Harry James Potter, all he could see was his father. All he could see was the arrogant toe-rag who married Lily Evans. He forgot about Harry's eyes. He forgot that Lily died to save he him. He forgot everything except that Harry looked exactly like James and he hated the boy for that. It wasn't until the end of his life that he realized how much like Lily Harry really was.

He welcomed death. In a way, he'd been dying since Lily's death. He'd lost his interest in life when he first saw Harry, when he first saw Lily's son walk in, the boy who looked exactly like James but with her eyes. When discovered that Dumbledore meant Harry to die, he was tempted to tell Voldemort everything. But he saw the pleading in Dumbledore's face and he remembered the beauty of Lily's eyes, and did as he was told. So when Voldemort set his snake on him, he welcomed death. He would see Lily again. He knew that Harry was there. He knew that the world would be a better place without him. So, when Harry named his son after him, Severus was touched. Because the boy he'd hated had found it in his heart to forgive him. And Severus Snape was at peace at last.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! and tell me who else to do. I'm at a complete loose end. **


	14. Rodolphus Lestrange

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns it all. I just pick what I like out of her head and use it.

Anyway...I'm sorry it too so long. Hope everyone had a happy holidays.

So yeah...here's Rodolphus's chapter.

Rodolphus Lestrange's Greatest Secrets

Like Lucius Malfoy, he was born into immense wealth and privilege. He had a blessed childhood, a perfect childhood. But unlike Lucius Malfoy, his childhood had a problem, a curse, a monster that took the form of his elder brother, Rabastan. Like all wizarding families, the Lestranges focused only on their older son, grooming him for a position at the head of the family, at the head of the pure blood society. So Rodolphus was left behind, forgotten, and this fueled his desire, his hunger, and his passion for pure, unadulterated power.

This is what attracted him to Bellatrix when he first saw her on the train. Because, for a moment, her heavily lidded black eyes didn't hold confidence or power, they held fear and uncertainty. It was that idea that even a daughter of the ancient and most noble house of Black could be afraid……it strengthened him. And he when he saw her, it was the fear in her eyes that made him go up to her, ask her to come and sit with him. The moment he spoke to her, she smiled and raised her chin and looked down her nose at him, all her fear gone……that moment, he knew that she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

So, when she became friends with him, he was elated, overjoyed. His brother was never friends with both the son of Malfoy and with the most beautiful of the Black sisters. His brother never made such powerful alliances. His brother never had the trust of Antonin Dolohov, the son of the most powerful of the foreign pure bloods. His brother……even in school, his brother ruled his life. His brother moved his hand as he reached out to Bella and Lucius and Antonin, even though he never really admired or liked any of them, even though, they were all different from him. None of them….not a single one, not even his beautiful Bella ever had to prove that they were worth the space they took up. Not a single one of them ever had to force their parents to love them, or believe that they could accomplish something. None of them ever had to prove that they were even supposed to exist.

He talked to Rabastan only once a year, every year at Christmas, the only time of the year when his vague connection to his family won over his distaste for his brother and he would spend the day with Rabastan. Every year, during Christmas, he was reminded how inferior he was. It was then, during Christmas of his fourth year when Rabastan first mentioned marriage to Rodolphus. Rabastan had told him that he was in love with a Gryffindor pure blood in Rodolphus's year…..a pure blood who was friends with a mudblood, a pure blood who was dating another man in Gryffindor, and Rodolphus vowed that she would pay for slighting his brother. He vowed that Alice Prewett would pay for turning down a member of the Lestrange family.

It was that same year that he vowed that he would marry Bellatrix. He…Rodolphus Lestrange, the forgotten son, the ignored son would marry a Black. He would make the alliance of a lifetime. He would make Bella fall in love with him. He would make Bella marry him. He would make Bella his wife, and he would be the most famous Lestrange, the most celebrated Lestrange. And Bellatrix would be his wife, his queen, and the most beautiful Lestrange woman there ever was. It wasn't until his sixth year that he fell in love with Bella for more than just her connections. It wasn't until then that he saw her for anything other than an alliance. It wasn't until then that he loved her for her strength and power and grace. It wasn't until then that he wanted Bella as his wife because he loved her, not because she would make his brother jealous.

He knew Bella loved Lucius. How could she not love Lucius? Why would a Black choose him above a Malfoy? How could she ever love him when Lucius was there, standing beside him? He was there with her, that night when she saw Lucius kissing her sister. He was the once she turned to, a single tear in her eye, as she screamed, as she declared her love for him. He was the one who held her for a moment as she allowed herself to break. It was then that he whispered his love to her. It was then that he asked her to marry him and she refused, saying that she would wait, that Lucius would tire of her sister and come back to her. The day Lucius proposed to Narcissa, he held out a ring to her, the ring he'd bought several years ago, and asked her to marry him. She said yes, tears in her eyes as she glanced over at where Lucius stood, his arms wrapped around her younger, prettier sister. She never looked at Lucius again.

That summer, they were married. And she was the most beautiful bride he'd ever seen. But he also felt a fleeting sense of pride. Rabastan vowed that summer that he would never marry. Rabastan, his older, more important, more powerful brother was unmarried and he had brought home a Black to be his bride. It was that summer that his parents decided that he would inherit everything that should have gone to his elder brother. He would become the head of the Lestrange family. He would supplant his brother and at long last, he was worth something to his family. The day after his wedding, he swore his life to Voldemort to finally give Bella the power she'd always wanted. If he couldn't give her the life she'd always wanted, he could at least give her the power she so rightly deserved. So he took his vows to the Dark Lord as a wedding present to Bella, joining her as a one of his head Death Eaters.

Upon Bella's request, he joined her to hunt down Lord Voldemort after his downfall. That led him to the Longbottoms' house and there, he was finally able to get his revenge on behalf of his brother. Alice Prewett….now Alice Longbottom had rejected him and now, she would pay. He laughed as he watched her scream, laughed as she fought to protect her son. He laughed, high and cruel, because he knew that if he didn't laugh, he would cry. He would weep for her strength, for her love and kindness. He would cry for what they'd done to her, for how they'd broken her until no light shone in her kind gray eyes. He would weep, and his own wife would call him weak. And he felt that going to Azkaban was suitable punishment for what he'd done.

He knew Bella was in love with Voldemort. He could never forget the way adoration poured from her eyes whenever she addressed him and that hurt him more than he ever told anyone. He never betrayed any sign of anguish or pain but every time….every time he saw her smile him. Every time that he saw her make eyes at him when she didn't think he was watching, every time she laughed and preened and simpered over his master…..every time he held his tongue and steadied his hand and kept himself from challenging Voldemort in a battle for Bella's heart. Every time, he held his tongue and felt his word be torn apart.

If the second war was Bella's ecstasy, it was his torture. Every day, every hour, every minute he was reminded that he'd failed. Every minute, he was reminded that he was married to a woman who was more a monster than she was a person, a woman irrevocably in love with another man. Every hour he was reminded of what he'd done to Alice Longbottom, of the guilt he'd seen when the last spark of light fled from her eyes and she fell in front of her son, writhing in pain. So, after Bella was killed, murdered by a Weasley, and Harry Potter triumphed over the Dark Lord, he went quietly. Azkaban was fitting punishment. Azkaban was no more than he deserved. And he would live there till the end of his days.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I swear I'll write. I just make no promises about when. :-D. so Please review!!!!!**


	15. Peter Pettigrew

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing**

Sorry I took so long but.......here it is.

**Please Review!!!!!!!**

Peter Pettigrew's Greatest Secrets

Of all his friends, even after he learned their stories, he felt that he was cursed with the worst childhood, the worst home. It didn't matter to him that Remus was a werewolf with no future of that Sirius's family hated the ground he walked on and would gladly have seen him dead. He, Peter always felt, he was alone in his misery. His father was a muggle, a traveling merchant with a wife and two sons somewhere far away. Every year, when his father came to their village, he stayed with his mother, treating her like his wife. When his mother got pregnant with him, his father stayed away, in a hotel. When his mother told him that she was a witch, he stopped visiting, but still came to the village to see her and his son. He remembered his father, the man as tall as an oak with nothing but cruelty and hatred in his eyes as he loomed over him, blaming him for every little thing. And when Peter performed his first act of magic, he was beaten, hard. That year, his father stopped coming, and they never saw him again.

Immediately after his father left, his mother fell ill. And no matter what he did, she never got better. She just lay in bed, every day, trying to muster up the energy to stand and take care of her young child. They would have starved if his grandmother hadn't come to take care of them. When she died, he was only eight and he was responsible for their lives. He'd heard rumors that his no good muggle father had destroyed her by giving her a rare disease and then abandoning her. It didn't help that word came that him and his family had all died less than three months after Peter's grandmother. Finally, as always, it came down to Peter. It came down to a small eight year old half-blood with no apparent talents or intelligence to take care of himself and his sick mother. And a small eight year old half-blood was forced to grow up much too fast.

When he left for Hogwarts, he thought that he would find the home he'd never had. He thought he'd find a place where he was finally accepted, where he was safe and comfortable and clean. But all he found there was a feeling of complete incompetence and helplessness. He didn't fit, and for the longest time wondered how he managed to become a Gryffindor. He wasn't loyal, or brave, or chivalrous, or honest or decent. He was just…….him. And he was hopeless, even some of the teachers said so. He was mostly squib. His magical talents were so small that he shouldn't have even come to Hogwarts. And all Peter could think of was that his father had cursed him with this. His father had driven his talent, his potential, his power from him. He was an outcast6, a loner, and a small part of him felt that he deserved it. Because he had driven away his own father.

But, for the first time in his life, he had friends, best friends, friends who stood up for him and helped him and would die for him. He always knew that he didn't deserve their trust, but they trusted him anyway. He knew that it wouldn't last, that the quidditch hero, the ladies' man, and the genius would all see him for who he really was, a sniveling rat who, more than anything, wanted power, the power that he never had and always wanted, the power over life and death, over love and hate, and over every governable force in the universe. But they never turned away, never abandoned him, and all of them, especially James welcomed him into their circle willingly and trusted him. They would never betray him. But a small part of him knew that he would betray them, just to make it last, just to get the power he wanted. So he really wasn't surprised when he transformed into a rat. Because….perhaps because of his father, but Peter never learned to trust in what he had and remain faithful to the promises he made.

He was jealous of James. He always was and he supposed that he always would be. James was everything he wasn't. James was tall and lean and handsome while he was short and squat with too many pimples. James was a hero on the quidditch pitch, someone whom everybody liked and admired. He was invisible or disliked and had no athletic ability. James was loving and generous and smart. He was petty, vindictive, and stupid. He knew what was being said behind his back about his brains. He knew….and he swore that one day, he would rise above them all and see them all dead at his feet while James….James told him to ignore them and to go about his life. So he hated James. James was his friend, the first one to welcome him into their circle, the only person who trusted him completely. And he hated him for it. Because James started the cycle of lies and deceit. James and his god damn honesty and integrity had started that system of deception and hate. And he hated the only person who had ever given him any consideration.

He was in his seventh year when he was approached by Death Eaters to join them. Bellatrix Black had pulled him into a corner in Hogsmead and had told him that either he joins or they kill him and leave the body somewhere for his friends to find. And he agreed, willingly, gleefully as he imagined how powerful he must be for them to want him over his friends. It was Bella who told him….that the only reason they were asking him was because they knew he would betray them. They knew he would break. They knew that he would come with them, just for the power. Your friends were wrong to trust you, Bella had said. And now they will know why. We only got you because we needed an inside man and they were too brave to say yes. He pulled himself out of her grasp and ran after than, fleeing from everything, anything, running straight in to Lily as she walked towards the owlery to post a package. Lily….he thought as he walked away, mumbling apologies. Lily would be the perfect victim. Lily, who was bright and merry…Lily, who came from a similar background but had power beyond all others….Lily, whom James loved above all others. She would be his first victim and he would laugh as he killed her. But when he saw her walk up to James, slipping her arm around his waist, he felt a twinge of guilt, a twinge of shame, and the feeling he knew too well was back.

After he left Hogwarts, he wanted to run, run far and fast, away, anywhere. But he couldn't. So he joined the Order instead, doing what he could to report back to the Death Eaters, fighting to discover who he truly was. And once again, he was jealous of James. James had everything and he….was left with nothing. So he went with them when they went to Potter mansion. He was a part of that group of Death Eaters that set off to find James's father, that killed both James's parents at they fought against their bonds that held them fast to the pillars of their grand house. He was there, and he was the last person to see Mr. and Mrs. Potter alive before Bellatrix cast the spell that killed them. And he was the one to tell James that his parents were dead. He was the first one to see the shock, disbelief, and then pain in his friend's eyes as he ran. And it was all he could do to contain his glee. Because he'd gotten power at last.

But he lost it, lost it all. He was the highest in the group of Death Eaters, the most valuable because he, Peter Pettigrew, the rat, was the Potters' secret keeper. He knew where every member of their circle, the Black, the Werewolf, and the Potters were. He was their most trusted friend, their inside man. And the Death Eaters couldn't function without him. He laughed when he told Voldemort where they were, laughed as his lord told him that he had done well, laughed when he found out that Lily and James were dead. And then……then he realized what he'd done. He realized that he had killed the two people in the world who trusted him. He'd betrayed them and had turned them over to the one man who wanted to see them dead. He'd betrayed them. He'd killed them. And now, he would live with their blood on his hands. So….when he saw Sirius run towards him, his eyes drifting into madness, grief etched on every line of his face, he knew that it was over and he might as well take his own life. His power had forced him to betray them and he deserved to die. But he couldn't, he just couldn't. He didn't have the courage, or the honor to kill himself. So he betrayed another friend, another marauder, as he transformed into a rat, killing thirteen people to cover up his escape. And he ran…as fast and far as he could.

His life with the Weasleys was good, was comfortable, was noisy and exciting. It was everything he'd always wanted. They took care of him, made sure he was alright. And he could finally forget, living out the rest of his life as a rat, waiting, just waiting to be forgiven. But until then, he was safe. He was away from anything that reminded him of his past. He was happy and content. But then……at the train station, he saw Harry Potter for the first time. And he knew that he couldn't escape his past forever.

The second war…..the second war killed him. Every day he was reminded of his betrayal, every day he was reminded that he was too much of a coward to take his own life, to do what was right and to face his final judgment. But he was too afraid of that judgment, to afraid to see their faces again and to know that his past had finally come, demanding payment for the debt that he owed them. So, when he met Harry in the basement of the Malfoys' house, he knew that his time had come, especially when he heard the son of his best friend, his worst enemy, and his greatest supporter tell him that he owed him. That he was in his debt and that a life was for a life. And the moment Peter's conscience emerged, his hand turned on him, and Peter Pettigrew's final judgment day had come.

**Please Review!!!!!**


	16. Minerva McGonagal

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I wish I did, but I don't

As always. **Please Review. I would greatly appreciate it. Any questions, comments, concerns, constructive criticism, would be very helpful. Please also tell me who else you'd like to see. Thanks.**

Minerva McGonagall's Greatest Secrets

She had a family once….once. But that was a long time ago…..too long ago. When she was born, she was the youngest of five and all her older siblings were brothers, brothers who loved her and protected her and played with her. But then…they went off to Hogwarts, and they…the castle changed them. Maybe the castle just exaggerated what was always there, but her eldest brother, Ares was a Slytherin. The two middle ones, Sylvanus and Apollo, were in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw…..but her youngest brother, her favorite brother, Helios, the one who actually treated her like an equal, was in Gryffindor with her, only two years older than her. But….he was hated by her three other brothers. He tried…he tried to be peacekeeper, but….they hated him. They hated each other and though they loved her, their constant fighting tore her away from them and tore her family apart.

She finally went to Hogwarts. It was finally her turn and she loved it. She loved every minute of it. She had friends unlike any other, Ronalda Hooch and Pomona Sprout. They were the best, the top, the marauders of their day. And she loved them like the sisters she never had. They…..they ruled the school and they were powerful. They were the top three in their year, the best and most powerful that Hogwarts had ever turned out, and…if only for a moment, her power, intelligence, courage, and loyalty helped her brothers get along.

In Hogwarts, Minerva was a beauty. It wasn't until she'd begun teaching that she became so stiff and uptight. In Hogwarts, so many loved her. She had pale skin with dark brown eyes and glossy brown hair that fell to her hips, rich and luxurious and she was the strongest in her year. She had powerful brothers, powerful friends, and every pure blood wizard wanted her as his bride – this was before dating was acceptable, before non-pureblood marriages were an option. But……this also cause a lot of unwanted attention, as one of the Slytherins in her Gryffindor brother's year began to force his attention on her. No matter what she did, he wouldn't go away, and it frustrated her.

The day after her graduation from Hogwarts….that fateful day, she was offered a marriage by her…stalker. He asked her to marry him, and she refused, turning him down cold and staring down her nose at him before turning and walking away. That day, she got a message from Ares telling her to come to Hogsmead. She was stupid. She was an idiot. She trusted her brother and so, she left her wand in a small bag and placed in a pocked that she couldn't easily access. She was stupid, and before she knew it, she was hit with a spell that immobilized her as rough hands bound her and took her away to a cave. It wasn't until noon the next day that she came around and the first thing that she saw was….was that Slytherin who had asked her to marry him, the Slytherin she'd turned down cold. She was bound, hand and foot, with magical chord, the type that no one could break. Her wand was at the other end of the room and she….she….she cried. She didn't know what else to do…so she wept, weeping till she had nothing left in her. And finally, she had the courage to face him. And he….he…he hurt her, beat her, tried to rape her to force her to marry him. But she held out, waiting, hoping, and release finally came.

Her brother….her brother finally came. But….her heart broke when he did. There was a huge fight when her captor returned…..with a friend…..her brother, Ares. There was a huge fight and she was cut free, if only for a moment. Because…to save her, Helios killed Ares, murdering him, his own brother, to give her a chance to escape, and she did. She grabbed her wand and ran to her captors. She remembers running, as fast and as far as she dared as she fought back, trying to save her family, and in her rage, she would have killed her captor. She would have murdered him without a second thought….but Helios stopped her, telling her it wasn't worth it, that she shouldn't be a murderer for the likes of him, that she was better than that. That hit her, harder than anything she'd ever heard. And then…she saw him, creeping up behind Helios, stabbing him in the back with a blazing silver dagger before running. He died in her arms a few hours later and she doesn't know how she ever live through that kind of pain.

After Helios died to save her….she was crushed. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't do anything but lie in bed and weep. Ronalda and Pomona took care of her but even then, she couldn't move on past her grief. It was Dumbledore who pulled her out of it, forcing her to look beyond into the future, living the life her brother would want her to live. He gave her a job at Hogwarts, helping her learn how to teach, how to mentor and how to live, knowing what she'd done and what she'd been through. She was grateful to Dumbledore for that for the rest of her life. He saved her, helping her preserve her sanity and become whole again. So, whenever any student asked her if she and Dumbledore were…..a couple, she laughed, laughed until she could barely breath, simply because the idea itself was so ridiculous, so hilarious, that she couldn't even fathom it.

It was that same year that she fell in love with a muggle, a young policeman who had lost his brother to violence. His brother had protected him with his dying breath, just as hers had. She…she was still beautiful, still powerful and she loved him. They'd intended to get married. He'd given her a beautiful gold ring that belonged to his grandmother. She'd told him that she was a witch and he didn't mind. She loved him, but somehow…somehow, that man who'd kidnapped him found out that she was engaged. He still wanted her for a wife and he came after he fiancé. He was a muggle, and she couldn't defend him. She couldn't save her brother. She couldn't save her fiancé either. That Slytherin came for him, and her beloved muggle policeman didn't stand a chance. He was murdered, by the man who would become her greatest foe. That same year, she let go. She tracked him down and killed him, the only person she'd ever murdered, but not before he murdered her remaining two brothers. She'd killed him, and she never washed his blood off her hands, spending her life trying to recover from the deaths of her family and from her own vengeance.

She swore, after her brother's death, after her fiancé's death, that she'd never love another person in the same way. But…despite her best judgment, she fell in love with the marauders, finding them steal into her heart like the children she never had and would never have. She loved them, and laughed every time she saw the little red head girl being chased by the tall gangly black head boy, as she vowed to kill him through slow, painful decapitation. She laughed over the marauders' pranks before running to stop them. Occasionally, very, VERY rarely, she'd go easy on them just because they reminded her so much of herself. Remus had her loyalty and her love of learning, Sirius had her family, those who hated her and wanted to see her dead. James had her courage and power and love and Lily, Lily had her delicate fire and her power and grace. And she loved them like her children, though she never showed it. She cried at their graduation, taught them more than she taught any other student, fought for the Order to ensure that they would never have to deal with the pain that she'd endured. And then…then came that fateful day when…she was forced to tell Lily that her parents were dead, and she saw Lily run, run as fast and far as she could, just to get away. She saw Lily return with James Potter and saw him take care of her, love her. She was the one he turned to, just before asking Lily to marry him, to advise him, and she cried when he knelt before Lily and asked her to marry him. She cried at their wedding as she saw the girl and boy she'd known since they were children, find joy at last in each other, the joy that she would never find and she knew she didn't deserve.

But then…..then everything changed. They were forced into hiding, her Lily, her James, the two who were as powerful as she had been. In a matter of months, they were gone, murdered by his lordship, killed by a man who reminded her so much of her old tormentor that if she ever saw him, she would make sure that he never saw again. And Harry Potter, little Harry Potter, was left alone, alone with that muggle family who would never know what he was to them, would never care that his parents saved them, would never understand what Harry Potter was to the world. She left him on that doorstep, and walked away, regretting it every day of her life. But then, he was there, in Hogwarts, growing and learning and facing Him. And she was proud of him, more proud than she could ever have dreamed. He was Lily in his kindness and strength. He was James in his loyalty and unfailing courage. He was Remus and Sirius in his intelligence and rashness and his inability to think things through before rushing head long into them, guided solely by passion and love. And for the first time in more than ten years, she let herself hope that her redemption had finally come.

Then Dumbledore, their illustrious leader, her mentor, her friend, was killed, murdered by the man to whom he'd granted celibacy. Dumbledore was killed, murdered by the one man he trusted, even when no one else did. And her heart broke for the last time. The ministry was gone. Lily and James were gone. Dumbledore was gone. Her savior, the man who helped her, kept her out of Azkaban, and gave her a new life….was murdered. And she never before hated Severus Snape. She pitied him, wanted to protect him, but now…she wanted to murder him. And once again her rage frightened her. She didn't know what to do or where to turn, so she stayed, in Hogwarts. She couldn't save her family or her friends, but she could save the children there. She could protect them with the rest of the staff by her side. She could help, in even this small way. And she did. So when she saw Harry Potter running to her, asking her where the Ravenclaw commonroom was, she didn't hesitate. He was here and she would fight for him with her last dying breath. And they won, miraculously, Harry was alive. He killed Voldemort, claiming their castle and their home for the world and she knew that she could endure. She endured the shame that came from serving under Umbridge. She endured the pain of four stunners in the chest. She endured being subjected to torture and pain by the Carrows. She endured every insult they gave her, including that final act, when Amycus spit in her face. She endured, and took on the role of headmaster as gracefully as she could. And when the time had come for her to pass on to her reward, she went peacefully. Her conscience was clear. And her family was waiting, in paradise.

**Don't forget the "R" word.....REVIEW!!!!**


	17. Another Author's Note

Authors Note:

Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Life's finally caught up with me so…

Anyway. I'll try to update as often as I can but I make no promises.

Thanks for reading


	18. Albus Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: **Okay, this time, I honestly need one. Yes, everything belongs to JKR. Yes.....all that, fine, lovely. The last line is not mine either. It really is from A Tale of Two Cities, by Charles Dickens. It's an incredible book and it seemed to fit so.....

Anyway. Hope You enjoy.

Albus Dumbledore's Greatest Secrets

During the first years of his life, he was the sole focus of his parents' attention. And he loved their little family, just him and them, the way it was meant to be. But then……his mother got pregnant again. And no matter how many times she explained to him that he was going to love having a little brother or sister, that it was going to be his job to take care of the new baby, he still couldn't get over the fact that he was no longer the sole focus of his parents' attention, that his mother loved another as much as she loved him. But….he loved Aberforth, in the way all brothers love each other, and he always wanted the best for Aberforth. He always wanted to protect his brother, but he wanted him to be tough, to follow him in greatness. And he was always disappointed that Aberforth refused to follow in his footsteps.

And when Ariana was born….everything changed. She was his little sister, his little baby sister that he would protect forever. She was his. She wouldn't disappoint him, and she was everything to him. For the first years of her life, he spent every moment that he could spare with her, training her, trying to pull magic out of her and train her to be as powerful as he knew that he would become. And he loved her more than he loved anyone else, more than he loved his brother, more than he loved his parents, he loved Ariana, and he wanted everything for her. But then…..then, everything changed. His beautiful Ari was attacked and it was all he could do to stop himself from chasing down those…….who'd done this to her. It was all he could do to keep himself calm as he watched his father leave the house, wand out. It was all he could do to keep from joining his father as he cursed those boys for what they did to his little girl. So when his father was arrested, he was furious. He wanted to go, attack, to fight until he'd killed everyone in his path, or till he was killed himself.

Hogwarts was his release. Hogwarts was where he could go to relax, to get away from everything and dive into his work. Hogwarts……Hogwarts was his home away from home as he fought to control his emotions, fought to regain his family's status, and fought to live with Ariana, her eyes painfully dull when she looked at him. And, the more he learned, the more he loved it, loved the thrill of learning and understand, loved the feeling of performing a complex spell correctly the first time he tried it, loved every minute of his life in school. So, every summer, when he had to go home again, it was like returning to a prison cell after months of freedom and he avoided it as much as he could. But he was sustained by his dream of a life after school, where he would be famous and proud, and search the world over to find the power he wanted.

But then….the year he left Hogwarts, top of his class, powerful and fantastic, his mother died, and he was forced to return to his prison cell, forced to go home and take care of Ariana, forced to bear the pain of what had happened, of what he saw as his fault. Because he was the one who taught Ariana what she'd done and told her to practice outside. He made her what she was, and was forever haunted by that guilt. So returning home was like torture for him, because he was forced to reconcile with what he'd done. But he met Grindelwald that year, and suddenly, everything seemed to fall into place. It was a feeling unlike anything he'd ever felt before, a feeling like he was flying and running, and casting a spell for the first time. And Albus Dumbledore had fallen in love for the first time.

But Grindelwald's plans frightened him as much as they exhilarated him. He loved the idea of a new society, invented to protect wizards and bring them into the light, bring them into the power they so desperately desired. He imagined being hailed as the liberator of all wizardkind. He imagined the power and fame he would get, the greatness, the wonder. He would be the most powerful wizard in the world. His sister wouldn't have to hide anymore. His brother wouldn't be able to resist the power and love that he was offering. And he would be albe to reawaken the dead, bring his father back, bring his mother back, and finally, they would be proud of him, they would love him again. But……the power frightened him and finally….that fateful day, when his brother challenged him and they began fighting and……he started to fear the power Grindelwald promised. Because Gellert's power had killed his sister. Gellert's power had murdered his sweet, innocent Ari. He knew he deserved that blow dealt him by his borther. He knew he deserved it, but finally…….finally knew what he had to do.

He avoided going after Grindelwald because….because he was ashamed. He was terrified that Grindelwald would tell him he had killed Ariana, terrified that he would be forever labeled a murderer. So he avoided confronting Grindelwald. But when things got too bad, and he knew he was the only one who could stop him. And, when he saw Grindelwald again for the first time in so many years, he knew that, no matter how he felt once about his old friend, that he had to stop him. Because when he looked into Grindelwald's eyes again, he knew who had killed his sister, he knew that he had to bring in his old friend, if only to protect his brother from his friend's rage, if only because he had killed Ari, and Ari's murderer should never walk free.

So…..after he brought Grindelwald in, when he was offered the post of Minister of Magic, he turned down the post. It was too much power for him. It was too much power, too much fame, and he knew that he could never handle that power. He knew that he would abuse it. So he felt safe as a teacher. As a teacher, he held power but wasn't forced into the public eye. And he loved Hogwarts. It became the only home he needed, the only home he wanted, as he watched generations of students come and go. There were so many successes, so many children that he saw grow. He loved his children, loved his castle, and becoming headmaster seemed so natural. He offered Hagrid another chance because he knew he was a good man, he loved Lily and James as his own children; he adored Harry as a son because he saw so much of his parents in him; he trusted Snape, because he knew that he would do anything to protect the one he loved. There was only one failure that he was ashamed of, only one student that he wished had never entered Hogwarts' halls…Voldemort.

People asked him how he could be so sympathetic, so gentle to people who were so frustrating, he could only smile. He was sympathetic because he saw so much of himself in them. He was kind to Petunia Evans because the love she felt for her sister so closely mirrored the love he had felt for Ariana and Aberforth, because her desire to protect Lily, to ensure that nothing happened to her was just like his feelings for Ari. He was sympathetic because he knew the pain of losing a loved one, both to death and madness. He understood Lily's sorrow when Petunia stopped speaking to her because Aberforth did the same to him. He understood the pain Neville Longbottom felt when he met his parents because he'd felt the same pain, whenever he saw Ariana. He understood Ron's desire to be the best, because he'd always felt overshadowed by Ariana's condition, always felt that his parents were too busy to care about his accomplishments. So when people asked how he could be so damn calm, all he could do was smile, smile and remember.

But when Voldemort surfaced for the first time, he knew he had to fight back, fight back or Ariana would never rest in peace, fight back or he would be forever haunted by the guilt of standing by and doing nothing while hundreds lost their lives. So he organized, lobbied, and pushed until the Order of the Phoenix was formed, worked until it was strong and powerful, fought until it had a chance to win. But when Voldemort vanished, he couldn't let himself relax. He couldn't stop working, because Voldemort would be back, Voldemort would return and Harry Potter was the only one that could bring him down. So he strengthened the school, made it stronger and more efficient, improved the teachers and the curriculum until he knew that everything they would need was here, in his stronghold, in his castle, that he would defend till death.

And when Harry finally came, he fell in love with the boy that was so much like his parents. He pushed Harry beyond his limits and Harry succeeded. So in Harry's sixth year, after the curse and the destruction of the ring, he knew that Harry was ready. Harry was ready to fight alone, ready to become the true master of death and destroy Voldemort once and for all. So he taught Harry everything, told him everything except his true plan and hoped, hoped and waited until he knew the time had come. And when he traveled to that island and drank the potion, he saw Ariana again, her eyes shining as she ran to him, laughing, a bouquet of flowers in her hand, and he saw her screaming, then being lowered into the ground and he knew that he was ready to die. So, when he saw Snape hesitating as he raised his wand, all he could do was plead, plead Severus to remember their deal. And when he saw that brilliant beam of green light speed towards him, he was ready. This was his redemption, this was his rest. And the last thing he thought of was a line he'd read a long time ago, in a book by a muggle author, the Tale of Two Cities. "It is a far, far better thing that I do, that I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to, than I have ever known."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	19. Apology

Authors Note:

Okay.....I got a lot of review saying that Dumbledore's chapter didn't fit. I'm really sorry. It seemed to have been a technical error and I must have clicked on the wrong link or something.

Anyway. Here's the really chapter.

Thanks

And I hope you enjoy.

ps. Please Review. I really want to know what you think and how to make my writing better.


	20. Charlie Weasley

**Disclaimer: **All of this belongs to JKR. I just get to play with it.

Note: I think that JKR said that Charlie never married but...I just felt so bad for him that I invented another character (or two) for him.

Enjoy!

Charlie Weasley's Greatest Secrets

He loved being the second son. His brothers looked up to him, his parents lavished attention on him. But there was never the pressure of being the first, never the pressure of going first, of going before the others. He had Bill for that. He had Bill to protect him from the world around him. He would often joke that he got all the glory without any of the pressure. But it wasn't just a joke. He loved his place as the older sibling…..but not the oldest, never the oldest. And that's why he loved his childhood. Because his family looked up to him, his brother protected him, and his parents adored him. His childhood was blessed and he loved every minute of it.

He was ten years old when he met Hagrid for the first time. At first, he was terrified of the giant and he ran and hid in his mother's apron. As he got to know Hagrid, he began to love him like family. It was Hagrid who gave him his love for dragons. It was Hagrid who taught him how misunderstood they were and how graceful and powerful and magnificent they truly could be. It was Hagrid who told him about the dragon tamers in Romania and how he wished he could join them. It was then and there that Charlie decided that he was going to Romania to raise dragons, that he was going to live with those beautiful, vindictive, cruel, and generous creatures that he'd heard about, that he'd dreamed about, the creatures that haunted him through his life, that guided him, that stayed with him forever.

He loved Hogwarts. Honestly, he did. But he preferred the outdoors. He preferred the wide open spaces and the forests. He laughs, thinking about Hogwarts, about the number of times he got caught sneaking off to the Forest to play with the baby unicorns, to talk to the centaurs, and to take care of the new creatures. He loved those woods, their mysteries, their secrets. But his dreams were still peppered with dragons, with the light that bounced off their glittering wings as they took off in magnificent flight. His dreams were interwoven with dragons and creatures and a single maiden with brilliant blue eyes and golden hair, riding on a dragon with him, laughing with him. And he knew he would meet her someday, in the dragon preserve in Romania, in the stalls with the brilliant creatures he so desperately loved.

He was told that he'd make a fair seer, but by the time he left Hogwarts, he knew he was bound for the east, to the dragon reserve. He'd secured a position as an apprentice. He'd packed his bags and was ready to enter the world he so desperately wanted to be a part of. The only problem was……his mum. Molly Weasley would not let her second son go without a fight. And she fought like a tigress for Charlie to stay closer to home. But his mother broke, finally, and she let him go. And finally, he was able to stand on his own feet. He was able to do what he'd always wanted to do. He was free for the first time in his life. And he met her….the girl he dreamed of. She was an apprentice who went to Beauxbatons….a French girl with golden hair and brilliant blue eyes, named Amelia, only a year older than he was, with muscles like iron and a small delicate figure. She was the first girl he'd taken an interest to, the first girl he'd fallen in love with and they grew to be very close.

Amelia loved him, just as much as he loved her and, as their time in the preserve grew on, they began to make plans for their future. They were going to get married, have children, move back to Scotland and create their own dragon preserve there, to live close to his family and to raise their beloved dragons. He loved her, more than he ever thought he could love anyone else. And they were blissfully happy, making their way in the world, two foreigners far away from their homes in cold, lonely Romania. But then…..that night….his world was torn away from him. One of their prized Chinese dragons was giving birth and the egg was stuck. The dragon responded only to his Amelia. And anyone who has studied dragons knows that the protective tissue surrounding a mother's egg is deadly poisonous to humans. The dragon wouldn't respond to gloved hands. She wouldn't allow any of the other handlers near her. And she wouldn't allow Amelia to wear gloves while working with her. Amelia got the baby out and died in Charlie's arms an hour later from the poison in the dragon's womb. And his world, his beautiful little world, was shattered forever.

It was his dragons that saved him after Amelia's death. They comforted him, kept him grounded and focused on something other than her, on something other than his misery and the pain of losing her. They taught him, once more, the true meaning of love, of commitment, of responsibility, and of sacrifice. After all, Amelia had died so that their greatest and most powerful dragon, so that her friend and her loving mentor wouldn't fall to a poison produced by her own traitorous body. His Amelia had sacrificed everything for the one that she loved and he……the most he could do was take care of them, was to love them and cherish them as she had. And his dragons helped. They took care of him, protected him from the horrors of the real world, and he loved them. They became the last creatures that he truly loved after Amelia died. And then…..he got the call.

He knew that trouble was brewing at home in England. But knowing and seeing were two different things. The world cup….how could they do that to the poor muggles? And in broad daylight! He had to help, do anything that he could. And then, he realized what he had to do. He joined the Order and once again, his life had purpose. He joined the Order because, maybe he couldn't save Amelia and maybe he couldn't save the world, but he could help. He could be a part of what was about to happen, of the storm that was about to break. And he could finally live up to the promise he made as a child. Because he was old enough to remember how his mother reacted to the deaths of her brothers. He was old enough to remember her pain, her misery, her sorrow, and he'd promised himself that he would protect her, that he would never let the world hurt her again. And he knew that he could protect her now, that he could help his father and keep his family and his friends safe. And he never regretted it.

He never expected Harry and Ginny to end up together. If anyone asked him, he would say that he expected Harry and Hermione to end up together and for Ron and Ginny to move on eventually. But….he never hoped that things would work out the way they did. He never thought that he would welcome both of them into the family. He laughed when Bill told him about it, when he got the invitations to their wedding, when he held his first Potter nephew. Because he was the one with the gift of foresight; he was the one who was destined to be a seer and he couldn't see the love his brother had for Hermione. He couldn't see the love shared by Ginny and Harry. He couldn't see it. And for once in his life, he was glad that he was wrong.

Fred……when Fred died, it broke him. Broke him more than any other death had. He was distraught, because he should have protected his little brother. He should have been there. He should have helped. And he didn't. He was far away, in Romania. He was far away, in his dragon shed, when his brother fought the most powerful sorcerer, when his brother lost his life for his family, when his little brother was murdered by a she-witch, the echoes of his last laugh still etched on his face. And for a while, he couldn't look in the mirror without remembering Fred. He couldn't look at himself without thinking of the brother he should have saved. Because Fred had his mother's eyes, just like Ginny, just like him, and he thought for a moment that he should have gone in his brother's place. That he should have been able to save him, that his life should have been forfeit for the mistakes that he'd made.

It was that same year, the year when all hope seemed lost, that he met Angela. Angela arrived at the dragon preserve in late August, looking for him. And when he saw her for the first time, it was like seeing Amelia again. Angela introduced herself as Amelia's little sister. She'd come to find Charlie, because Amelia had given her a letter for him just before she died. She'd come to find Charlie, to stay with him, and to remember her sister with him. Angela became his redemption, Angela and the gift she brought with her, a single dragon egg that was ready to hatch that Amelia had left to him just before she died. He and Angela spent that year working with dragon, raising him and helping it grow. It was that year that he fell in love with Angela, as completely as he'd fallen for Amelia. It was that year that Angela fell in love with him. It was the begin of the next year when he admitted he loved her, when Angela told him she'd fallen in love with him simply from her sister's stories. At long last, his dreams came true. He took Angela home to Britain, introducing her to his family, getting engaged, getting married, opening a dragon preserve in Northern Scotland with their dragons and their friends. The year Harry and Ginny got married, Angela gave birth to their first child, a girl who they named Amelia. And when Charlie Weasley held his daughter for the first time at his little sister's wedding, he knew that his life was finally full, finally complete.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I know a lot of you sent me requests for different characters and I swear I'll write all of them over spring break! But please don't stop reviewing. I really want to know what you think. **


	21. Andromeda Black Tonks

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything.

Please note: I took a little creative liberty with the Black sisters. According to this and previous stories, Andromeda's the oldest. Bellatrix was born when Andromeda was eight and Narcissa was born two years later. Also, Sirius was born the same year as Narcissa. If you've read the previous chapters and my other story, _Paintings of Life_, it's the same case. I feel that, becasue of the emotional attachment and relationships I've developed between the sisters, this order works a bit better. :-D

That's the beauty of Fanfiction!

Anyway, enjoy!!

Andromeda Tonks (nee Black)'s Greatest Secrets

She was supposed to be a twin, supposed to have a twin brother for her family to cherish. But when she was born, something went horribly wrong. She came out of the womb first and was as healthy and happy as any baby but……there was something wrong with her brother. He survived two weeks and, despite the attentions of the best healers in St. Mungo's (only the best for the Ancient and most Noble House of Black), her brother died of afterbirth complications. She knew this should have affected her life. After all, she never did know the brother she could have had and you can't miss what you never had. But…..every time she did something wrong, her mother would tell her that she had murdered her brother, that she was supposed to die so that he could survive and so that their family line could continue. Not the other way around. She was supposed to destroy herself so that her brother could survive. She wasn't supposed to kill him. And her whole life, she was reminded of that. Her whole life she was reminded that she wasn't supposed to be alive.

Despite everything, as she grew up, she loved her parents. They lavished attention on her and, though they spoiled her silly, they provided the groundwork for her life. Even years after the war, she couldn't bring herself to admit it but she knew that her parents made her who she was. Her parents taught her to fight for what she wanted, to push herself to create a life for herself and to win. More than anything, they taught her the need to win, the need to beat the world to reach her full potential. She owed her family everything because they taught her who she could never be. They taught her that she could never be like them, could never hate as much as they hated. But they also taught her that, if she just worked hard enough, she could defeat the whole damn bunch.

She loved her sisters. More than anyone else in the world, she loved her sisters. They never judged her. They never did anything but look up to her in admiration and love. She adored her sisters, Bellatrix and Narcissa and she vowed from the moment she held Bella for the first time, she would give her life to protect them. She would die to protect them because they so needed protection. No one else would help them, she knew, because they were girls, unwanted burdens to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. So she helped raise them, the way her mother never would, the way she knew that the mother who was….kind enough to remind her that she was never meant to be born would never protect her other two daughters. She loved them. She taught them everything she knew before she left for Hogwarts, and…..and when she left, the only thing she could think of was them, because no one would protect them now that she was gone to school.

She met Ted Tonks on her first day, on the train, when her parents were more concerned with showing off than with ensuring that their eldest daughter was comfortable and safe. She felt so lost, wandering all alone on the train. She had nowhere to sit, nowhere to go when Ted peeped his head out of a compartment and stood in front of her. She remembers him asking her name and then taking her small hand, leading her to his compartment and introducing her to the two other people there, Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewet. She remembers him smiling at her and telling her that it'll be alright. That was the beginning of their friendship, the beginning of a life-long connection that truly set her apart from her family. And even to this day, she knew that it was the nicest things that anyone had ever done for her. It was the first time in her life she'd ever known kindness, ever known a soft touch. If you ever asked her, she'd tell you she fell in love with him then, muggleborn or not.

But….somehow, he never seemed to see her as anything more than a friend. He never seemed to like her as anything more than the girl he spent time with, than the girl he helped with homework and dueled with in class and helped coach through potions. And she never thought that Ted would ever like her the way she liked him. So, like every other girl, she dated around, even going out with Arthur Weasley for some time before her fifth year. But when Arthur kissed Molly for the first time after breaking up with her, she knew that she couldn't avoid it any longer. So, she confided in Molly, telling her that she didn't care what her family said, she loved Ted Tonks. The day she cried for the first time was the day he asked her out. She couldn't stop crying for almost two hours after he asked her, despite his desperate attempts to sooth her. At that moment, she knew she loved him, that she'd die for him, that she'd do anything to be with him for the rest of her life, despite everything her family had ever taught her about blood purity or the inferiority of mudbloods.

But, no matter how much she loved Ted, leaving her family was the hardest thing she ever had to do. She knew she couldn't stay. She knew that she couldn't live with them, not after the way they looked at her when she told them she was dating a muggleborn. She couldn't stay, not after the way she was treated, not after her mother told her that she should have been killed the day she was born for murdering her brother, not after the way she was treated by her friends, with that much contempt, when she told them what she was always taught. She knew she couldn't stay with them, but leaving was the hardest thing she ever did. Because her family made her, and now, she had to disown them to be with her one true love. It was Ted who got her through everything. It was Ted who helped her live with herself after she swore at her mother, screamed at her father, packed her bags and kissed her sisters goodbye forever. It was Ted who helped her get over losing her sisters, because they were the most important things in the world to her after him.

For a time, she wasn't sure she'd made the right decision by leaving her family to marry Ted on an impulse. Then….then, she became pregnant. It was less than a year after she got married when she found out that she was carrying Ted's baby. It was then, when she found out that she was pregnant, that everything fell into place. It was then that she knew she and Ted belonged together, that with or without her family, they would live happily ever after, them and their new little bundle of joy. And more than ever, she knew where she belonged, on the outskirts of proper pureblood society, with the people she truly cared about, with her husband and her only daughter, Nymphadora.

When she first heard that Sirius had betrayed his friends, destroyed his life, and killed so many people, all she could feel was disbelief. How could her cousin, whom she loved almost like her own son, be a murderer? How could her funny, lighthearted young cousin who she taught and helped and coached be a cold and ruthless man? How could the single member of her family who left, just like her, the only person in her family she really agreed with, she truly loved, how could he be just like them? How could he betray his friends like…….like a cold blooded murderer? She couldn't believe that he would do something like that, because she wouldn't and she knew him better an almost anyone else. She vowed from that moment that, despite her dreams for reconciliation with her family, she would never go back. She couldn't go back. She could never subject herself or her daughter to that. She could never go back…..for Nymphadora.

The second war…..the second war was hell for her. She was safe. She was pureblood, the sister to one of the greatest Death Eaters, the sister-in-law to another. She was safe forever but her family was persecuted. Ted…..Ted was muggleborn. Nymphadora was a member of the Order. And even though she never fully approved of her son-in-law, she still loved him as a member of her family. He was Sirius's friend and Nymphadora loved him. They were…..they were all in danger and she….it was all her fault. All she could think of was that everyone she loved was persecuted. Everyone she loved was marked for death. When Ted died……when Ted died, she thought that her world was dead. But Nymphadora…..her daughter was pregnant and suddenly, nothing was more important than protecting her. When Teddy was born, she knew that her true love didn't die in vain. But then…..the battle and it felt like her world was falling apart once more. It felt like…..like pain beyond death. First Remus, then……then Nymphadora left, never to return from the battle. Her sister, the sister she raised from a baby destroyed her family, killing her only daughter. The only thing that held her together was her grandson, the last piece of her family she had left.

After the war……after the war, the world seemed to heal, if only a little bit. She raised Teddy, teaching him and pouring all her love into him, giving him the life Nymphadora always wanted him to have. Narcissa reconciled after the war, helping her raise Teddy with her son Draco. Her youngest sister came to her less than a year after the war had ended, standing at her doorstep in the rain as she wondered whether or not to forgive the last piece of her. When she finally invited Narcissa in, it seemed like she'd never left home. Her sister was here, her life was complete. She had Cissy and Draco and Teddy and Harry, and a small part of her knew that she had found the life she'd always dreamed of. She knew that, the moment she held her great-granddaughter Nymphadora for the first time as her daughter-in-law, Victoire rested in her hospital bed, that her life was complete. And when the time was right, she knew that he was waiting for her. She knew that Ted was clearing the path for her and that one day soon, when the time was right and her family stopped needing her, she'd join him in the ground, underneath a grave beside him. She knew that she'd join him, in paradise.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'd love to hear from all of you. I want to know what you think about this and other chapters. I'd also like to hear any other ideas you have. **

**I really would love to know what you think. :-D**

**Thanks**


	22. Ginevra Weasley Potter

**Disclaimer: All of this belongs to JKR.**

Hey guys. Because most of the older characters have been done. i'm moving on to the generation of Harry Potter. Because we know so much about these characters already, I'm trying out something new with these. Making these less about thier lives and more about thier little individual quirks.

Please tell me what you think

Enjoy!!!!

Ginevra Potter (nee Weasley)'s Greatest Secrets

When she was born, for about three hours from the time she first opened her eyes, her eyes were green. After about three hours, her eyes darkened to hazel and it wasn't until she was almost one that her eyes finally darkened to the deep brown that she was known for, that she inherited from her mother, Molly. No one knew that her eyes were originally green, not even her father. It was her secret, the one her mother shared with her along with the talk about men and becoming a woman. Her mother showed her proof when she was thirteen years old, her birth certificate and a small picture of her, both of which she kept with her for the rest of her life, both which showed her with startling bottle green eyes. It was a part of her that no one else knew about, that she valued forever, and she held close to her heart. And even years after he own daughter was born, she couldn't quite explain why this simple fact was so important to her.

She loved the color pink. And though she couldn't tell anyone, she honestly loved pink. It was something that set her apart from her oafs of brothers. It was one thing that proved to the world that she was different from the rest of her male dominated family. It was something that helped her get in touch with the small part of her that was soft and sensitive and feminine. It was everything to her. Because, to a girl born in a family of boys during a time of terror and war, pink became more than a color, it became a symbol, that she could break sometimes, that she could act silly and girlish sometimes, that she couldn't deny the part of her that was longing to be a sheltered, protected little princess locked in a tower away from the pain and misery of the world. She never told anyone because she knew they would tell her she was being silly or look at her in shock. But it was her comfort during the war, her one and only comfort that she could truly cling on to.

She loved her brothers, all of them. They were her friends, her allies, her protectors, and her…….her brothers. She adored each and every one of them. But if anyone ever asked her who her favorite brother was, she would have to say it was Ron. Yes, Bill had practically raised her and Charlie had taught her his best hexes and the twins were always there for her but Ron was so close to her age that she was the closest to him. She trusted Ron beyond all of her other family members. His best friends was the love of her life. His wife was her best friend. And he was the one she grew up with, the one she went through Hogwarts with, the one she know better than she knew even herself. He taught her everything about who she was, who she knew she could never be, and who she wanted to become one day. By just being there, Ron gave her a sense of complete security, of safety and of love, even in Hogwarts when all she wanted was to stand on her own feet. He reminded her that her family made her who she was, and she loved him for that.

When she looked back on her first year of Hogwarts, all she remembered was a feeling of complete loneliness, a feeling that the world was closing in around her and that she was lost on a deserted island with no chance of rescue. It was worse than a Dementor attack, worse than how she imagined Azkaban to be, worse than even her seventh year, when she didn't know if she would live to see the next day. Her first year was the nightmare that strengthened her. It was the part of her that she wanted to forget but the part of her that she that shaped her future and hardened her against the horrors of the world. And as much as she wanted to say that she never fell for it, she knew she couldn't. A small part of her fell in love with Tom Riddle that year. A small part of her wanted to feel the thrill she felt when she realized that an older man as handsome as Tom Riddle was talking to her, was interested in her, liked her. It was a thrill that gave her a deep, guilty pleasure that she never wanted to feel again. The diary ruined her innocence that even years later, she looked back on that year and shuddered, refusing to tell her sons what had happened, refusing to ever think of Tom Riddle again, and refusing to get her daughter Lily a journal for her ninth birthday to protect her from the pain she experienced.

She liked Harry from the moment she heard about him from her father. She told her father, her little five year old face serious, that one day she would be Mrs. Harry Potter because she loved him. It wasn't until she met Harry that she truly knew why she loved him. He was everything she could have wanted in a Prince Charming. He was sweet and sensitive and kind and a little awkward and she loved him. When he saved her life at the end of his second year, risking life and limb to battle Tom Riddle to save her, she knew that she would be his forever, if only he noticed her as anything more than his best friend's little sister. But……but somehow, Harry never seemed to notice her, never seemed to be anything to her except polite and sweet and in general himself. He didn't care about her, and she knew it. So she dated around, never staying with one guy for more than a few months because a small part of her would always long for Harry. A small part of her would always imagine that it was harry she was kissing, not Dean or Michael or any of her other ten boyfriends. And when Harry kissed Cho Chang, she could honestly say that she'd never hated someone as much as she hated Cho.

When she first met Sirius Black, he scared the hell out of her. She stood beside Ron as he introduced Sirius to her with a broad grin on his face, impressed at his own cleverness while she clung to her elder brother, reaching for his hand for the first time in almost ten years. She was fourteen, and she was behaving like a little girl. She forced herself to walk up to Sirius and offer him her hand. When her grinned at her and gave her a huge hug to welcome her to his home, she laughed and for the first time, saw Harry for who he should have been if his parents hadn't died, hadn't been murdered. And she fell in love with Sirius. He was the one friend, apart from Hermione, whom she could trust completely. He was the one she told about her troubles with boys and school. He was the one she talked to whenever she felt like pulling Cho Chang's hair out with her bare hands, whenever she wanted nothing more than to walk up to Harry and kiss him. He was the one who told her about James and Lily and their enmity which bloomed into love. He was the one who truly gave her hope that one day, Harry would be hers.

When Voldemort returned, all she could think of was the emptiness she felt when she was eleven and she opened the diary and the chamber and destroyed so many lives. All she could think of was that this was her childhood. This was her time to be innocent and carefree and fall in love and discover what love really was and he took that from her. All she could think of was that she knew that she would always stand with her brother, her friend, and the boy she loved. She would always stand with Dumbledore and fight till she had no breath left in her. She would fight……and for a moment all she wanted to do was retreat to her room and weep for the life she had lost. All she wanted to do was break down and beg to be protected by the brothers she placed all her trust in. She wanted to break, but she swallowed her fear and her uncertainty and her pain and began training, began concentrating, began focusing more on her technique and her hexes until she was unstoppable, until she knew that if she was going down, she would take down Voldemort's army with her. Because no one threatened her family. Not even the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

The second war……the second war was a personification of hell for her. She was trapped in Hogwarts for her sixth year while her brother, her beloved, most favorite brother was out traveling, on the run with her best and closest friend and…..and Harry. The three people who mattered most to her in the world were being hunted like dogs and risking their lives to save them all. It was all she could do not to run, not to break and retire forever to the dark recess of her mind where she would be safe, protected by her own madness. But she couldn't. She knew she couldn't. So she found Neville and Luna and began organizing Dumbledore's Army once more. If Harry could risk his life to fight Voldemort, if Hermione could throw her precious future away to help her friends, if Ron could ignore his fears to offer anything he could to destroy the greatest evil that had ever tormented this world, then she could overcome her pain to organize this resistance. She could fight her own battles in Hogwarts. And she did. She became the nightmare of the Carrows, the bane of Headmaster Snape's existence, and the most favorite student of all the teachers who opposed the Carrows. She trained with McGonagall in the deep of the night, learning how to fight to kill. And she knew she would give her life to the cause she took from the man she would love forever.

The final battle was….terrifying. She was everywhere, she was nowhere. Everything she did was a matter of life and death. When Percy returned to the family, begging forgiveness, she thought for a moment that they shouldn't forgive him, that they should shun him for what he had done. But when she saw the pleading his Percy's eyes, she went up to him and promised him that she forgave him. And she got her brother back. And……she lost Fred. Fred, who made her laugh and cheered her up when she was down and gave her everything was gone. Nothing could prepare her for the pain of losing a brother to the cold depths of death. And……and when she hear that Harry was dead, that Voldemort had won, it felt like everything she'd survived for, everything she'd lived for, everything she'd fought for was lost. She fought for him and he was gone. He had sacrificed himself to protect them, to protect her. Her world fell apart when she heard that Harry was dead. So she fought like there was no purpose, like she would destroy the world before joining her love in paradise. And when she saw Bellatrix in front of her, she knew her vengeance would be complete. And that vengeance belonged to her mother. And she laughed when Bellatrix fell to the wand of Molly Weasley.

After the war, she couldn't go back. She couldn't return to Hogwarts. She wandered for a while before joining the Harpies. She played for them for a few years when, finally, Harry proposed and she said yes. She was twenty three when they were married and she knew that her wedding was the happiest day of her life, second only to the birth of her three children. They were both here. They were both alive, wonderfully, beautifully alive and he was here. He was here, standing beside her, loving her. And she was finally complete. Her family was here, around her. Her life was full, with Harry and James and Albus and Lily and her family was everything to her. She completed them, and they completed her. She couldn't have survived without them. And they were here. Her life was finally full, finally free of fear and finally, she had no need to break, had no need to turn to symbols and pain to comfort. Finally, she could live, truly live, the life she'd always dreamed of.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	23. Yet another Author's Note

Authors Note:

Hey guys!!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life has caught up with me. I swear, as soon as finals are over, I'll start writing again.

Thanks for reading


	24. Fleur Delacourt Weasley

**Disclaimer: **All of this belongs to JKR

I mean absolutely no offense to anyone. :-D

Hope you enjoy

I was trying something new so please tell me if you like it.

Enjoy!!!!!

Fleur Weasley (nee Delacourt)'s Greatest Secrets

When she was born, on the day she entered the world, a small lily plant was planted in the family garden at Chateau Delacourt, her father's ancestral home, built by her family. It was their tradition to plant a lily bush every time a daughter was born or a son was married. Hers was the last lily planted at the chateau before their castle was raided and her father's maniacal younger brother looted his childhood palace, her only home, forcing her father to make his own way in Paris with her and her mother Appoline. Her uncle burned all the lilies, destroyed the ancient stone castle, worn by years of use, threatened to kill them all if they didn't leave, didn't run to the security of a modern city. He killed everything before burning himself in the fire of his hatred of the inferno. She was so young when they were forced to flee. She was so young, and yet, she was haunted by the memory of Chateau Delacourt for the rest of her life.

She was ten years old when Gabrielle was born, old enough to understand what was happening, old enough to know why there was a new little baby and old enough not to be jealous, old enough to love Gabrielle with all her heart. She was old enough to think of Gabrielle as her own, her own little perfect white angel, pristine, and want to protect her for the rest of her life. But she wasn't old enough to understand why Gabrielle made her mother so ill. She wasn't old enough to understand why her mother was forced to stay in bed for weeks before Gabrielle was born. She wasn't old enough to understand why her father forced her to stay home with that horrible Madame Matinent when her mother was getting ready to deliver and why he looked so worried, or even why he thought for a second that something was going to happen to her mother. Her mother's ashen white face clung to her memory, and when she first found out that she was pregnant, it was her mother's face that appeared in her mind.

She loved France and she loved Beaubatons, more than she could ever love any other place. The school wasn't a large, clunky gothic castle like Hogwarts or a palace of heavy stone meant for cold and wind like Durmstrang. Beaubatons was a sprawling chateau built by Louis XIV in the height of fashion, meant for beauty and grace and enchantment, a place where all those who came discovered the beauty and elegance of magic. To her, Beaubatons deserved its name, deserved its beauty, deserved its place, nestled and safe in the heart of the French countryside, surrounded by an elegant wizard village. But something about her school was cold to her. In France, it wasn't just power or wealth or prestige that mattered. It was her ability to talk, to make allies out of enemies, to be beautiful and charming no matter what that were judged, and she was thrust among the most beautiful girls of her age to compete and fight, claws out, for her place among the top. She never thought it was wrong. She never through of it as anything but a way of life, a way of thinking, the only thing she'd ever known. And then, she went to Hogwarts.

Hogwarts may not have been as beautiful as Beaubatons, but its gothic air gave her a sense of security, of complete confidence, a sense she'd never felt before in her life. In Hogwarts, in the middle of the Scottish bluffs, she was safe from the bribery, the tricks, the nasty politics that had haunted her life in Beaubatons, that had made her a quintessential French witch. In Hogwarts, suddenly, none of that mattered. It didn't matter that she could enchant any boy with the turn of her head. It didn't matter that she could win any girl as a friend as easily as she could toss her golden hair. It didn't matter that she knew how to be aloof and dark and mysterious and powerful. None of that mattered, because the girls looked down their nose at the sawn among their midst. The boys all shied away from her for fear of upsetting their girlfriends or for fear of her. Everyone called her cold, mysterious, aloof, but all of a sudden, it wasn't a good thing anymore. She was alone, and Hogwarts made her realize it. She had lost her friendships and it wasn't until she saw a true friendship break and reform that she understood what she could never have.

When she arrived for the Triwizard tournament, she didn't intend to make friends. She didn't intend to find a soft spot in her heart for the group of misfits that inhabited Hogwarts' halls. She didn't expect to like her competitors. Cedric Diggory became one of her best friends. He was the only one who tried to get to know her, who wanted to know her, who wanted to understand who she was and why. She empathized with Victor Krum. He was the only one who understood the need she felt to be hidden from the world, to be lost to anyone but her closest friends. She fell in love, she fell completely in love with Harry Potter's innocence and purity, despite the fact that he was so heavily exploited by that vicious woman, Rita Skeeter. She loved him like she loved her little sister, Gabrielle. She wanted to protect him from the horrors of the world, to keep him safe. And when he saved her little sister, when he took her from the recess of the Black Lake and brought her back to her, whole and safe, she knew that he was her brother, her famous, troubled, dark little brother who she would guard forever.

After the Triwizard tournament, it was hard going back to France. It was torture to go back to the cold atmosphere that she found in the middle of their brilliant Chateau Beaubatons. A part of her longed for the chilly, warm air of Britain, where the people held their hearts on their sleeves and where a boy who barely knew her and had never before seen her sister saved her Gabrielle instead of letting her drown just to win a competition designed to test them in a way that was almost cruel. She missed the place where a boy who was supposed to be her competition got to know her so well, got her to admit that she was lonely and took her under his wing. She missed the great hall, where everyone, regardless of race or creed, came together and saluted a higher power, the feeling of friendship and acceptance that she could never find in the halls of their beautiful romantic palace in the middle of the French countryside. And she knew that Britain had captured her heart and she couldn't stay away for long.

When she returned, in the middle of a war, in the middle of a world turning its face from the boy she knew was kind and honest and brave, she wasn't sure she wanted to stay. She wasn't sure that she wanted to go on. She longed for the warmth of France, for an air untouched by the horrors of Lord Voldemort. She wanted to go home. But then……then she met Bill. And he reminded her of why she loved Britain. He reminded her of the warmth and the kindness and unconditional trust that she had found the last time she'd come. He reminded her of everything she found wonderful and kind about the world she'd entered the year before. Bill was the only person who made the move worthwhile, the only person who trusted her, who would take her under his wing and who would keep her distracted enough to not cry for her family. And she fell in love with him, unconditionally in love with him, in a way that she'd never fallen in love before, for everything that he was to her.

She stayed in Britain. How could she not stay in Britain after Bill was attacked and the second war started? The battle in Hogwarts, right after Dumbledore died, made everything personal. Voldemort had attacked her husband, the love of her life, and all of a sudden, she wanted his blood on her hands. She wanted to do anything and everything she could to ensure that that her family was safe, even if it meant battling the entire Weasley family to protect Bill. And suddenly, she was caught in the middle of a battle she wasn't meant to be a part of. Suddenly, she was caught in the middle of a giant war that never touched her home in Paris, that was never meant to touch the Delacourt family, that was never meant to be a part of her life. And she was caught in an endless twist of sorrow and pain. But finally, finally, the Weasley family trusted her with their eldest son's life.

When she joined the Order, when she started risking her life and retiring to Shell Cottage in fear, when she transformed into Harry to lure Voldemort after her rather than the real one, when she housed Harry, Ron, Hermione, Olivanders, and all of the others who had escaped from Malfoy Manor, when she saw Harry bury Dobby near her precious white rose bushes, she wanted to run, to go home, to go back to her family home in Paris. She knew Bill would let her. She knew Bill wanted her to go back to Paris to stay safe until the war was over, one way or another. She knew he wanted her to run but she knew she couldn't. He helped her, he showed her everything wonderful and kind in the world. He gave her a house and home of her own. He gave her a garden where she could go and sit and escape, a garden that rivaled the one at Chateau Delacourt. He gave her everything and she couldn't leave him. She couldn't just leave. She loved him. She belonged with him. And no matter how frightened or anxious or scared she was, she could never go back. She could never be the Fleur she was in Paris. She could never go back to France. She could never be the person she once was……..and she could never decide if that was a good thing.

After the war was over, after everything that had happened, after losing her brother and watching her husband suffer every time he looked at George, after finding a world harsher and more cruel than she could ever imagine, she finally found happiness. She loved her life. She loved her family and her friends in a circle that was wider and more inclusive than she could ever have imagined. And she had children of her own, her own lights, running in and out of Shell Cottage, her family, her babies. And every time a child was born, she planted a white lily in the garden. Every time the Weasley family got a daughter, she planted a lily, in memory of her past in France, in memory of Chateau Delacourt. And she was happy. At long last, Fleur Delacourt Weasley had found a home.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I want to know what you think. **

Thanks for all the reviews! I love hearing from everyone. I want to know who else you want to see.

Just a note. My family and I will be traveling through June and July. I'll update as often as I can get to a computer with internet that actually works.

:-D

Thanks!!!


	25. Dobby

**Disclaimer: All of this belongs to JKR**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been traveling and haven't had the opportunity to get to a computer with internet connection.

Anyway, in light of the HP6 premier........here's something new!

Hope you enjoy!!!

Dobby's Greatest Secrets

He was born free. Unlike all other house elves who begin work the day they're born and continue to slave for their masters until they die, he was born free. He didn't work until he was several years old. He didn't do anything but play with his young master and keep him company until he was at least four. When he was born, his mother took pride in keeping him from all work that was thrown at him and his masters realized that such a young elf could do nothing useful for them. They gave him to their son as a present, entrusted him into their son Lucius' care until he was old enough to do solid labor for them. And he liked Lucius. They were friends, and the young Malfoy didn't treat him badly or like an inferior until he left for school. He got a rudimentary education with Lucius, learned to read and write the basic letters and could do simple arithmetic. And all of that, everything he'd known and seen since he was a baby, set him free. Because, unlike every other house elf, he had his own mind, his own thoughts, his own unique character. And he……he was always free.

From the moment he was born, his mother began telling him stories, wonderful stories of a mysterious world beyond Malfoy Manor, a world filled with all kinds of creatures, centaurs, giants, and even the occasional freethinking liberal wizard who wouldn't treat him like vermin. She narrated wild fantasies of a magical school built like an old, gothic castle with a headmaster with long white hair and flowing robes who was kind to everyone and students of all colors and creeds who came together in a great hall with a ceiling enchanted to look like the sky above. She told him about her travels when she was a girl and she went with her mistress everywhere. She told him about how her mistress met Master Abraxas and how they got married and how she helped her mistress cress for the wedding in a robe made entirely of white silk and diamonds and how she helped her through her labor during which she delivered a healthy boy named Master Lucius. His mother told him everything, created a world for him much larger than the small cupboard where they lived with all his siblings who became laborers under the Malfoys. His mother forced him to dream of a world beyond his life here, told him to always look to the horizon for something better, for a world more illustrious and grand than he could even imagine. And she taught him more than any other person in the world.

When his mother died, he became the private, personal servant to Master Lucius. He did everything for Lucius, took care of him so well that Lucius's mother never once had to do anything for her son, never once had to comfort him or give him his school books or clean his room. And he took pride in his work. Like every other house elf, his mother's stories faded into myth and his world began to revolve around the young master. His world was Lucius and Lucius's comfort. His world became the room where he grew up and the Slytherin dormitory where to did everything, even homework, for his growing master, for the master who was slowly emulating the cruelty of his parents, for a master who never once showed him love or kindness or gratitude, for a master who used him to play cruel pranks on people or to practice curses on, for a master he grew up serving, but grew to hate.

But no matter how much Lucius Malfoy abused him, he never dreamed of freedom, not until he met James Potter. Master Lucius was in his seventh year and Dobby had a deep cut down the side of his face from a recent……experiment of master. He had gone to deliver some of Master Lucius' robes to the laundry elves when a boy carrying his own clothes down stopped him and asked him who he was. When he told him, the boy scowled, a deep, almost hateful look that shook him to his core. But when the boy saw that he'd scared him, he bent to shake his hand, offering to him like he was an equal. My name is James Potter, the boy had said, smiling at him. He told him that, at home, house elves weren't slaves, weren't petty servants who could be abused at a moment's notice. The boy had helped him carry the pile of laundry before healing his cut and offering him half of his breakfast bun. The boy asked him to come for a walk with, treated him like an equal, like a friend, and he found himself confiding in this boy, and he found the boy confiding in him. They became friends and over the course of an afternoon, Dobby began to dream again. He began to look again, just beyond the hills of the Scottish Bluffs that surrounded Hogwarts. He began to look for freedom, to learn for his own pleasure, to want more than anything else what his mother's stories had taught him was possible. A home. Respect. Love. The chance to be his own person. And he turned and swore to James Andrew Potter that he would never forget who he was again.

But he did. Because when Lucius Malfoy found out that he was talking to Potter Boy, when Lucius Malfoy found out that his house elf, his slave was thinking, dreaming, wondering of a place beyond the hills where he would be free, his rage was terrible. His rage was beyond anything Dobby had seen before. It was like his master was replaced by a devil, like his kind companion who had turned cold had unleashed the daemon within him. And Dobby feared for his life that night, when Lucius stood over him, wand in hand, eyes burning with a maniacal fire. He'd never felt so much pain before, but the deed was done. The seed was planted. The doubt had come. And he could never be just a simple old house elf again. He could never obey without wondering why life had condemned him to this position. He could never take pride in his work the same way again. He could never work for the Malfoys without understanding that it was slave labor that fueled the world he was born into. Slave labor. And suddenly, the world became bigger, darker, and brighter than ever before. Suddenly, he under understood and he had a purpose. To be free, to be truly free. And he fought for his freedom with every breath in his body until the day he died.

When Lucius married Narcissa, he thought for maybe a second, for fraction of a lifetime, that his master would forgive him, that he would stop hurting him and devising ingenious punishments for him when he failed to do – as he so often did – what his master required of him. He thought for a minute that maybe Lucius would fall so completely in love with this beautiful and passive nymph that he'd discovered in school that he would forget all about him, all about the little house elf given to him as a gift so long ago and let go about his work without any problems, without any curses or punishments, and let heal for the first time in years. He thought for a fraction of a second that maybe Mistress Narcissa, whom he'd heard Master Lucius call a gem, a pear, a white lily, and every other name he could think of, for whom he'd seen Master Lucius spend hours pouring over books of poetry to win, for whom he'd seen Master fight for, kill for, do anything for……..he thought that maybe Mistress would be caring, would be kind to him, would be like flower petals, softening her husband and helping him reconcile with the kindness that he'd seen in him before. But when Narcissa's eyes first turned on him, he knew that he would never again find happiness with the Malfoys. Because she was stone, beautiful and cold and everything that his master deserved, a vile, simpering, weak maiden who could no more oppose her husband and stand on her own feet than a bas relief could exist without the wall behind it, than a creeping rose bush could stand without a post.

But when Draco was born, he fell in love with the innocent life held in Mistress's arms. He fell in love with Draco's smile and his warm eyes and the passive gentleness captured in the baby Master's grin. He wanted to protect Draco, to do anything for him, to care for him the way his mother cared for him, to teach him to love and trust and understand, and to be free. And whether because they trusted him or because Mistress and Master just couldn't be bothered to raise their own child, they ordered Dobby's sister to take care of him and for Dobby to help. They put him in charge of the nursery, in charge of care and entertainment, in charge of their son for the first five years of his life. And in those years, those glorious years, he knew that he could love again. He knew that he could forgive Master Lucius and live with them and be happy as their equal, as a respected member of the family. But when Draco was taken out of his care and given to a human pureblood nanny, he knew that it was just a fantasy. When Draco emulated his father in every way, he knew that he couldn't stay. He could never by happy in Malfoy Manor again.

Then, when Master Draco was twelve years old, he heard rumblings of a Dark order once more. He'd been hurt by Voldemort and his master during the last war. He had rejoiced with the rest of his kind when the Dark Lord was overthrown by young Harry Potter. He had celebrated with Young Master Draco. But when he heard of his Master's plan to destroy Harry Potter, to pass off one of the Dark Lord's old school things to young Ginny Weasley, when he heard of the Chamber of Secrets and the terrible things that were destined to happen in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he knew he had to help. He had to warn Harry Potter. He had to save the life of the Boy Who Lived, who had saved them all, and to whose father he owed a life debt. He was forever bound by the memory of James Potter, and he had to help his son, or he could never know peace.

He did everything for Harry Potter. He saw everything in Harry, the same promise, the same light and the same hope that he saw in Harry's father, James, in the boy who treated him like an equal for the first time in his life and taught him to look beyond the hill to life that was waiting on the other side. So he protected Harry, fought a secret war for him, did everything for him, because he knew that Harry Potter was the only hope they had. So, when Harry set him free, when he went to work for Hogwarts and met the great Albus Dumbledore for the first time and he was treated like an equal, he knew he was happy. When he met Hermione Granger and talked to the friends of the Great Harry Potter, he knew that he was free. When he received his first wages, he knew that the valley on the other side of the hill, the life that James Potter had promised him so long ago was here.

But then, Voldemort returned, and his Harry Potter was in danger, was being hunted like an animal and the great Albus Dumbledore was dead. He didn't know what to do, or where to turn, so he found Aberforth. He saved who he could and fought whatever battle he could. So when he heard that Harry Potter and his friends had been captured, he couldn't stay. He knew that he would die saving them. He knew that it was his last mission. But he owed a debt to both Harry and his father. They gave him his freedom. They taught him to dream. So when he died, he could finally rest in peace. Free at last.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!** I'd love to hear from everyone with suggestions. What you liked, what you didn't, what I could improve on, and any character you'd like to see.

:-D and thanks for all the reviews I've already gotten.


End file.
